The Day My Life Changed
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: Johnny finally reveals that he is gay to his family. He expected them to be mad at him, but what he didn't expect ... was to be disowned. JohnnyxKai Epilogue up. [Complete]
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! Well, I wanted to try something different, so I decided to type up this fic.

**Summary: **Johnny has been disowned by his family after revealing that he's gay. He expected them to be mad at him, but what he didn't expect was to be disowned. JohnnyxKai

**Warnings: **There will be yaoi in later chapters, if that type of thing doesn't rock your boat, then please turn back now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, and I prefer this fact as it means that I can type my fics up! _-grins-_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One - Prologue

My name's Johnny McGregor, and my life changed the day I told my parents the truth.

You see, I come from a very traditional Scottish family, you know, the type who refer to old traditions, such as…you know what…I'm not even going to bother mentioning them, but the main thing is, homosexuality is not allowed. The whole "homosexual acts are incompatible with the scripture" bullshit. Pardon my French…actually no; Oliver would be pissed if he heard that.

Anyway, coming back to the main subject, as you can all guess, I'm gay. Yes, the stuck-up prick of a blader, with a hot temper and a huge crush on the one and only drop dead sexy, seemingly emotionless enigma, known to all as Kai Hiwatari. Hard to believe right? I mean, when he came over, all I could do is start arguments with him and generally was always pissed off with him, but you know what they say, opposites attract. Also, I would like to clear up one fact, I do not hate him, we just have a mutual respect for each other.

Sorry, I'm going off subject again…I tend to do that often, well ever since my parents decided to disown me. Yeah, but let me just start from the beginning…

* * *

Short I know, but it is only the prologue. So, what did you think of it? Is it worth carrying on with? The fate of the fic is up to you!

Review please!

Take care!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter One

Hi there! Wow...I was suprised by how many people are interested in this fic, so yes, I will carry this on to the end! 

Thank you to all who reviewed!! It means a lot! _-huggles reviewers-_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor will I ever.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Groaning, Johnny screwed up the piece of paper, and chucked it over his shoulder, letting it land with the numerous other crumpled pieces of paper. Sighing in frustration, he grabbed his head in his hands, his fingers pulling at the roots of his red hair in agitation and growled.

"This isn't working! For fucks sake! This isn't helping me one bit!" fists clenching angrily, Johnny swiped his hands across the table, sending papers, pens and picture frames flying, landing with crashes on the ground.

"Johnny!" a shrill voice echoed up the stairs, steadily approaching, before the door burst open, a young-looking woman, strode in, hair pulled up in to a pristine bun, clothes meticulously neat, a worried frown set grimly on her botoxed features, "What's wrong darling?"

Johnny had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, instead settling for glaring at the wall, "Nothing, Bridget."

"Johnny!" the woman scolded, mouth set in a straight line, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me mother?"

"Look! I'm not in the mood for this!" growling, Johnny stood up and swept past his mother, ignoring the look she sent his way.

"Johnny, if there is something you wish to tell either your father or myself, feel free to do so, you know that we're always here for yo-"

"No! No you're not!" Johnny turned back to face his mother, eyes blazing, "You're never there for me! Where were you the time I won the tennis championships in Wimbledon? I'll tell you where you were, you and father were in the Mediterranean getting a massage!"

"Johnny! Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Then don't patronize me! Jeez, you always make out to be the best mother in the world, but guess what? You're not!" Johnny fumed, his hands shaking at his sides, refusing to look his mother in the eyes.

"Then let me start now…is there anything you want to tell me," Bridget coaxed, stepping towards Johnny and grabbing a hold of Johnny's shoulders, gazing at him intently.

Johnny sighed, suddenly nervous, "Mother…there is something I need to tell you, but I think it best if father hears about this as well."

Bridget sighed, letting her hands drop to her sides, and nodded, "Okay…let's go down now."

Pursing her lips, Bridget walked briskly out of the room, heels clicking loudly. Johnny shook his head and followed her out of the room, going over what he was going to say, in his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…what is it you want to tell us, son," Johnny's father, Connell, asked, sitting back in a plush leather sofa, gaze fixed intently on their only son.

Johnny wringed his hands nervously, before taking in a deep breath, "There…there's no easy way to say this," Johnny paused, risking a quick glance at both his parents before averting his eyes to the floor, "…I'm gay."

"WHAT!?!" Connell spluttered, leaning forwards in his seat, eyes bulging and face red.

Bridget was the exact opposite; she had gone deathly pale and was clutching the arms of the recliner almost desperately, and looked on the verge of throwing up.

Johnny shied back, suddenly afraid, it was hardly often when his father managed to lose his temper, at least to this degree.

"NO SON OF MINE WILL BE HOMOSEXUAL! DO YOU HEAR THAT! NO SON OF MINE!" Connell roared, phlegm flying from the corners of his mouth, "IT'S MORALLY WRONG AND YOU'LL GO TO HELL FOR IT. STOP YOUR FOOLISH FROLICKING WITH…WITH…YOUR TYPE OF PEOPLE AND FIX UP!" Connell sunk back into the chair, wiping a hand across his weary face, "Why? Out of all of other people, why is one of those…those filthy things…my son?"

Johnny gaped at his father, anger welling up inside of him, "Excuse me? 'Those filthy things'? Is that what you're referring me to? A thing?" Johnny stood up abruptly, "You know what Connell, I can't change who I am! I'm happy with the way I am, and you, being my father should be able to understand and accept that!"

"How can I understand something as vile as you!" Connell sneered, standing up and shoving his son away, causing Johnny to stumble back a few steps.

Johnny laughed bitterly, "So that's it then…I'm gay and you want nothing more to do with me, huh?"

"If you change your disgusting ways, everyone in this room will forget about it," Connell hissed, glaring darkly at Johnny.

Johnny shook his head, clenching his teeth together, "No…I won't change…not for you…not for mother…not for anyone…why should I lie to myself just to please you?"

Connell's face stayed passive before he spoke, "Fine then…if that's the way you want to live your life, as a…as a disgusting, foul homosexual, then be my guest, but as from now on…you're not my son anymore."

"What?" Johnny reeled back in shock, the words hitting him harder than he expected them to, "What do you mean?"

"You are not my son," Connell hissed dangerously, turning on his heel and walking out of the room, "Get your stuff and get out!"

"But! No! You can't!" Johnny turned desperate eyes to his mother, "Mother? He can't…"

Bridget sighed and stood up, her eyes cold and emotionless, "Leave now…and don't come back."

Johnny could only watch with wide eyes as his mother left the room without a single glance back. He felt tears stinging his eyes, but willed them back forcefully, swallowing the lump in his throat. Breathing out slowly, Johnny stalked out of the living room and towards his bedroom, flipping his phone open as he went and dialled a familiar number.

"Articulate."

"Robert…I need your help…"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, this chappie was longer than the first and I hope you guys enjoyed it! 

Oh, and "Articulate" is basically Robert's way of saying hello.

Anyway, please review and you get a Johnny plushie!! _-waves plushie temptingly infront of reader's face- _Come on...you know you want to! Comments, flames...basically anything that's on your mind is allowed.

Take care!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Two

Hi!!! Here I am with the next chapter!! Thank you to all who reviewed!! This is for you guys!

**Disclaimer: **Is my name Takao Aoki?? No...didn't think so..so no, I don't own Beyblade.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

It was four hours later that Johnny arrived at Robert's mansion in Germany, after booking a flight as soon as he could and practically running down to the airport, without a single glance back at his house, knowing his parents would most probably not miss him. Hands loaded with his bags, containing his belongings, and face screwed up into a bitter expression, Johnny grumbled and mumbled to himself, as he rang the doorbell.

It took only a few seconds for the door to swing open silently, and Johnny came face to face with one of the only people he could trust and get along with, apart from when he lost the occasional chess game.

"Johnny."

"Robert…uh…thank you," Johnny muttered, not used to accepting help, his gaze focused on the ground.

Robert nodded understandingly, observing the Scottish youth, with calculating eyes, "Not at all, my friend. Please, come inside and acquaint yourself with your new surroundings."

Johnny sighed and smiled softly, quickly brushing past Robert and placing his bags at the foot of the staircase, planning on bringing them up to his room later after he felt calm. Stretching, he turned to Robert, who gestured for him to step through to the main living area. Pushing the large doors open, Johnny stepped through, eyes focused solemnly on the ground, trying to sort his head out. A quite cough rose his attention upwards and he felt his eyes widen dramatically, clamping a hand over his mouth to refrain to crying out in shock.

"What! What are you doing here!" Johnny spluttered, hands gesticulating wildly to the figure sat comfortably in a leather recliner, an amused grin gracing his perfectly chiselled features.

"Robert invited me over for a few weeks," the teen replied, smoothly standing up and walking towards Johnny gracefully.

Johnny arched an eyebrow and turned around to face Robert who was leaning casually against the doorframe, "You didn't tell me this before, because?"

Robert cast Johnny a wry smile, "As I recall, you didn't give me a chance to inform you of the goings-on in my abode, considering you were, how should I phrase it, hysterical."

Johnny bristled, a light blush gracing his cheekbones, "I wasn't hysterical," he muttered, refusing to look Robert in the eye.

"If you say so. Well, as you now know, Kai will be staying here for the next few weeks, in fact, his bedroom is right across the hall from yours," Robert let a rare sly smile show on his face, unnoticed by Kai, but causing Johnny's cheeks to heat up.

"Well, then…uh…it's uh…it's great to see you again…uh…you look…good…yeah…you look good," Johnny stuttered, turning to the other teen, catching Kai's amused gaze for a second.

"It's good to know that you still have your amazing social skills, Johnny," Kai snorted, smirking at Johnny's indignant expression.

"Like you're one to talk Hiwatari," Johnny retorted.

Kai just smiled softly, "It's really good to see you again, Johnny."

"Uh…yeah…" there was an awkward silence, both Kai and Johnny resisting the urge to fidget and refusing to look each other in the eyes.

Robert smirked and cleared his throat, bringing both of the other teen's attention towards him, "Now that we have achieved an awkward silence, why don't we all sit down and Johnny can tell us exactly what happened earlier on."

Johnny's eyes widened and he flushed a dark red, almost matching his wild hair. He shook his head vigorously, glad that Kai could not see him, for the shorter teen was standing slightly in front of him. Robert gazed at him evenly, his lips twitching up ever-so-slightly in a smile, and Johnny could not help but regret the heart-to-heart he had had with Robert a few months ago.

"Come now, Johnny, take a seat and start explaining," Robert stated, waving his arm at the recliners.

Kai glanced at Johnny momentarily, before taking a seat in the recliner he had occupied before, waiting for both Robert and Johnny to seat themselves as well, slightly confused as to why Johnny was glaring daggers at Robert who merely shrugged him off.

"Where do I start?" Johnny sighed deeply, burying his head in his hands.

"How about the beginning?" Robert offered dryly, Kai stifling a slight chuckle.

Johnny sent a glare towards Robert, before shaking his head, "It happened this morning…I…there was something I had to tell my mother and father…"

"Which is?" Kai asked curiously.

Johnny scowled and stared Kai in the eyes, almost getting lost in their gorgeous colour, "I'm gay."

Kai arched an elegant eyebrow, a smile flickering over his face, "Really?"

Johnny wrinkled his nose in annoyance, and sighed, leaning back in his seat, "Yes…and if you have a problem with it, then you might as well leave now."

"Who said I had a problem with it?" Kai questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're Kai Hiwatari," Johnny stated.

"And that means I can't be gay?"

Johnny frowned, suddenly confused, "Wait, wait…you lost me there…what are you saying? Are you gay?"

Kai smirked and nodded his head causing both Johnny and Robert's jaws to drop open in shock.

"Well, fuck me!" surprisingly enough, this exclamation came from Robert.

* * *

Tut-tut! Who knew Robert had a potty mouth! -_grins- _

Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about it, it really does help and motivates me to get off of my lazy backside. _-huggles reviewer- _

Take care!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter Three

Hi there! I just want to take the time out to thank those of you who reviewed! It means so much to me, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. _-huggles reader-_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own...nor will I ever. I only own my ideas and my Kai and Johnny plushies! -_huggles plushies-_

Well...here's the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter Three

"Are you serious?!" Johnny exclaimed, "Cause if you're doing this to take the piss out of me, I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" Anger flaring, Johnny stood up and moved towards Kai and stood in front of him.

Kai frowned, "Do you really think that I'm the type of person to ridicule another?"

"Well I wouldn't put it past you…people change…and you're way too unpredictable to trust, I mean, look back to the first World Championships, you didn't hesitate to change sides," Johnny hissed.

Kai reeled back, shocked, eyes widening a fraction. Robert, for the second time in a matter of five minutes, was stunned, glancing between Kai and Johnny, wondering how this conversation had suddenly spiralled out of control. Going through all words spoken, he came to the conclusion that it was indeed, Johnny's fault for assuming the worst, as usual.

Kai smiled bitterly, and shook his head, standing up in one swift movement, "You are a bastard."

Glaring heatedly at Johnny for a fraction of a second, Kai stalked towards the door, fists clenched at his sides.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Johnny bellowed, stomping forward and seizing hold of both of Kai's wrists.

Kai hissed and struggled wildly, surprised when Johnny only tightened his grip, on the verge of hurting him.

"You may still enjoy unnecessary fights and arguments, but I've gotten fed up of them! Keep being that childish, self-centred prick of a bastard, but don't start on me!" Kai had stopped struggling, eyes aflame with pain and anger, "I could've left! I could've left the second I heard you were coming over, but I didn't! I didn't leave because…"

"Because what?" Johnny spat, his fingers tightening even more around Kai's wrists, fingernails digging bluntly into the skin.

Kai turned his head and took in a deep breath, "Because I…"

"Johnny, let him go! You're hurting him!" Robert spoke softly, yet firmly, a natural edge of authority in his voice, walking up behind both teens, seemingly have snapped out of his stupor, "Whether you believe it or not, Kai has indeed changed. He has been helping me with a lot, sorting out the new blading school that has just been set up in Berlin, he has donated over a million pounds to help with the orphanages; all this without prompt."

Johnny regarded Robert wearily, before slowly releasing his hold on Kai's wrist, ashamed at the bruises already forming on the porcelain skin.

"Kai…I'm…I'm sorr-" Johnny was abruptly cut off with a small shake of the head from Kai.

"No…you don't need to apologise…I deserved what you said," these words were spoken so softly and with so much emotion that Johnny felt his all his anger and accusations break away, only to be filled with an intense ache in his heart.

Before Johnny had the time to open his mouth, Kai had left the room, door swinging shut silently behind him. A soft cough brought his gaze to Robert who was glaring at him sternly.

"Care to explain what all of that was about?"

"I-Why do I do it, Robert?"

"Do what?"

"I always seem to hurt him!"

"And that's not your intention?" Robert raised an eyebrow at this, clearly wondering where this conversation was leading.

"No! I don't want to hurt him! I never have! But I always seems to do the exact opposite!" Johnny grabbed his head in his hands.

"I don't see why this affects you as much as it does. Is there another reason?"

Johnny was silent for a few minutes, staring desolately at the ground, "There is…" Johnny took in a deep breath, "I-I…"

"You like him," Robert offered, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Johnny looked up, surprise etched on his face, "How did you---how did you know?"

Robert smirked, walking forward and placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "It's obvious really. Unlike Kai, you're predictable."

"Kai?!" Johnny groaned and wiped a hand over his face in exasperation, "I shouldn't have said those things to him! I have to go and apologize."

Robert nodded and let his hand drop to his side, "Don't screw up."

Johnny smiled, "I won't…at least I hope I don't."

With a small wave of his hand, Johnny left the room, door clicking shut behind him. Robert stared at the door expectantly, an amused grin on his face.

"5…4…3…2…1"

The door creaked open and Johnny poked his head through, looking pretty sheepish.

"Up the stairs, first floor, take the hallway to the right and it's the sixth door down," Robert rattled off.

"Thanks," then Johnny was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling clothes out of the cupboard and hastily stuffing them in to his bag, Kai wiped at the tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Stupid, pig-headed, egotistical, bastard!" Kai growled, rubbing angrily at the sore bruises around his wrists, "Who the hell does he think he is?!"

A knock on his door snapped Kai out of his musings. Growling, he stalked to the door and practically threw it open, only to glare icily at the teen shifting about nervously in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?" Kai spat, his hand twitching to just slam the door shut.

Johnny took in the tear-stricken face, bruised wrists and dishevelled state of the teen he had carried feelings for, for well over four years, and almost felt his heart breaking, knowing that he was the reason for his state.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I was out of line," Johnny whispered.

"Damn right you were," Kai hissed, hand edging to the door steadily, "I don't want your stupid apologises! They mean nothing, because everything you said was true!"

Johnny frowned, "Kai…you know that's not true."

"Look Johnny, I regret what I did all those years ago, and it's been held to my head ever since then. The only people who believed what I did was unintentional was those I got to trust…and I trusted you, and you've just proved that I can't even do that. I only stayed to help you. I admire you and respect you. You are one of the only people who can really get under my skin, but I respected you none the least, but one thing I didn't expect you to do was pull out my mistakes, like every other bastard on this planet!"

"Kai…just let me explain," Johnny practically begged, every word that came from Kai's mouth cutting him raw, making him feel even more worse for causing all this pain.

Kai shook his head, stepping back, "No. I've had enough of people's excuses. I only stayed Johnny, so I could help you. Help you get financial stability from your parents. When they decided to disown you, they based it on sexual orientation, which is discrimination and is unacceptable."

"Kai, I don't need your help. I'm more than capable of getting myself a lawyer and getting my inheritance," Johnny stated, somewhat coldly.

"Look, I only want to help!" Kai stared at Johnny in disbelief.

"I already told you, I don't need your help!" Johnny stated warningly, feeling his pride attacked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kai asked, incredulous, "I'm not pitying you, or offering you charity, I sincerely want to help you."

"Like you would want to do that! You're a cold heart-enigma! Why would you want to help someone like me?!" Johnny sneered, but he realised his mistake too late, as a fist lashed out wildly at him, sending him careening into the wall behind him.

"You want to know the real reason, Johnny McGregor?! I like you! Okay? I've liked you for a long time! When I heard you were coming over, I jumped at the chance of seeing you again! …I have no idea what I was thinking. I must've been crazy," Kai swallowed thickly, tears trailing down his cheeks once more, and with one last grief-stricken look at Johnny, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Suddenly feeling tired, Kai slumped down, leaning his back against the door, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, biting his lips to stop the sobs threatening to erupt from his throat.

Outside the door, Johnny put a hand to his stinging cheek, eyes wide, staring blankly at the door in shock.

"What did he say?"

* * *

_-sigh- _Nothing seems to go right for Johnny, does it? And things won't be going right for a while. Next chapter, something happens... 

Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about it. Any opinions welcome, no matter how short or unnesecary, it's still important to me.

Take care all!

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter Four

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but yeah...stuff. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, it means so much to me and it's hugely appreciated.

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Robert hummed a gentle German lullaby to himself, swiftly walking up the stairs, curious as to the current situation between Johnny and Kai. He had decided to let them have a few minutes of privacy before interrupting, so had therefore been reduced to pacing the living room, casting furtive looks at the large grandfather clock every few seconds.

Turning right, once reaching the top of the stairs, Robert proceeded down the hallway, a frown instantly settling on his face at the sound of banging up ahead. Quickening his pace, Robert practically flew down the long corridor.

"KAI! Open up! I'm sorry! Just let me in and I can explain everything! Please!"

Robert stared at Johnny incredulously, wincing every time the redhead's fist connected with the door. He cleared his throat, causing a startled and slightly frantic Johnny to whip his head round and face him.

"You screwed up didn't you," it was more like a statement to Johnny than a question, and he couldn't but nod his head in shame.

"I called him a cold-hearted enigma…and practically ridiculed him," Johnny whispered, staring desolately at the ground.

Robert refrained from growling and settled on rolling his eyes and glaring at the unaware teen, "And what, may I ask, provoked you to say that?"

"I-" Johnny shook his head and sighed, "He offered to help me…financially, and I threw it back in his face…and-"

"And?" Robert tapped his foot impatiently, normally, under any other situation, he would be calm, but over the last few years, he had gotten quite close to Kai and felt the urge to protect the younger teen, usually unnecessary, but right now it was.

Johnny shook his head and bit his lip, "He said he liked me…but…that can't be right…I mean…why would he? All I ever do is anger him…or upset him…so why?"

Robert immediately stopped his tapping and his glare weakened a fraction, "So he returns your feelings, correct?"

Johnny shrugged, unsure, "I don't know…"

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Robert inquired, the foot tap making a swift return.

Johnny gaped at Robert then gesticulated towards the knuckle-dented door, "You think I haven't been trying?"

Robert face-faulted and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Johnny's eyes widened, "The great Robert, made an observational mistake? This I have to note down."

Robert just scowled and shoved Johnny, none-to-gently out of the way, before reaching in to pocket and retrieving a key, slotting it into the lock and twisting it. A small click and Robert stepped back, bowing low in a mocking manner.

"Tis your turn Master Johnny."

Johnny snorted, "Whoever said that you were the most mature out of all of us, was hugely mistaken."

Robert just smirked and gave Johnny a little push towards the door, indicating that he should open it. Johnny sighed and bit his lip nervously; his hand shaking imperceptibly as it reached for the handle and slowly turned it, pushing the door open gently.

"Kai?"

Upon receiving no answer, and no resistance from the door, Johnny pushed the door open a little wider, a frown settling on his face an intense feeling of foreboding washing over him.

"Kai?" The door swung open the rest of the way and Johnny glanced nervously about the room, shocked to find it completely and utterly devoid of life, Kai's half pack suitcase lying on the bed, the rest of the clothes scattered about the room.

Cautiously proceeding past the doorframe, Robert following behind stealthily, Johnny's eyes landed on the en-suite bathroom door. A quick glance to Robert and a small nod in response, and Johnny headed towards it, knocking on it lightly, before calling out.

"Kai? Kai, are you in there?"

No answer.

"Kai?"

Turning the handle, Johnny was mildly surprised when the door swung open, revealing a pristine marble bathroom, with a jacuzzi and a large shower, but no Kai. Turning back to Robert with a frightened frown on his face, Johnny shook his head.

"He's not here…at all," Johnny's voice was steadily rising towards hysterical.

Robert's expression darkened noticeably and he spun on his heel, observing the room for anything that could be out of place. A light breeze gently caressed his violet locks, and his attention was immediately diverted towards the window, left wide open, lace curtains fluttering gently. Eyes widening, he rushed towards the window, looking down towards the ground, relief washing over him as he gaze came across neatly trimmed hedges and blooming flowers, but no sign of an injured Kai. He felt Johnny's presence beside him in an instant, felt the other teen shake his head in remorse, before shrinking back and taking a seat on the disarrayed bed, his hand going down to clutch a pure white silk scarf; Kai's scarf. Robert let out a breath, turning to face Johnny, who was running his fingers delicately over the soft fabric.

"I can't believe he's gone…and it's my fault," Johnny mumbled.

"Can't argue with that there," Robert muttered, retrieving his phone from his pocket and flipping it open.

A few taps of the keypad later and Robert had the little device held up to his ear, Johnny glancing at him curiously. A few seconds passed before:

"Kai? It's Robert. Where are you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai jolted at the sudden vibration in his pocket, violently bringing him out of his clouded thoughts. Fumbling around in his pocket, he pulled out his mobile, frowning when Robert's name flashed up on the screen. Hesitantly, he answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Kai? It's Robert. Where are you?"

"As far away from Johnny as possible at the moment," Kai replied icily, shoving his free hand in to his pocket.

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, before Robert spoke again.

"He's really worried about you, Kai. He didn't mean what he said."

"Yeah," Kai snorted, "That's what he said before, and then he goes and does again like a bloody hypocrite," sighing, Kai shook his head, "Look, Robert. I just need some time to myself, get my head sorted, and get away from Johnny."

"I understand, but I don't think that he will…" there was a slight pause, "Kai, you know how Johnny gets when he feels provoked."

Kai bristled, "I didn't provoke him, I merely offered my assistance."

"I know that, Kai," Robert assured, "But what I'm trying to say is, Johnny doesn't mean to hurt you, he never has and he never will."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai questioned, slightly confused.

"It's not my place to tell…it's his. Just come back and let him explain."

Kai wiped his hand over his face, before running it through his hair, an obvious gesture showing he was unsure.

"I will…just give me a while…you know…to sort myself out."

"Sure. But don't be too long."

"Okay, bye Robert," Kai quickly hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket, his hands following soon after.

Letting his feet lead the way, Kai soon found himself in a large park. Glancing around quickly, he saw a large willow tree, and made straight for it. Once in the seclusion of the willows leaves, Kai rested his back against the large trunk, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to clear his head.

The sudden rustling of leaves to his right, caught Kai's attention and he turned his gaze, breath catching in his throat as he came face to face with another male teen.

"Hey sexy, what's your name…"

* * *

_-shakes head frantically- _What have I done?! What's going to happen to Kai? Only I know! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! _-ducks dangrerous objects- _I'm sorry!

Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought and what you think might happen next. Please! _-puppy dog eyes- _Please...you'll really make my day!

Take care all!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter Five

Hi there everyone! Sorry for the late update! Got carried away! Hehe! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me!

Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Chapter Five

"Hey sexy, what's your name…"

Kai glared at the teen and shuffled away, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, intending on ignoring the unwanted stranger.

"You know…pretending that I'm not here won't make a difference, sexy," the teen stated, leaning forwards towards Kai's slim figure, taking in porcelain skin and wild, exotic silky hair, "It just makes me want you more."

Startled, Kai's eyes snapped open and he glared heatedly at the teen, unimpressed by the other's raven hair, almost violent emerald eyes set into a well-chiselled face attached to broad muscular body.

"Not interested," Kai sneered and moved to stand up, annoyance taking over.

A hand enclosed tightly around his already bruised wrists and tugged downwards, causing Kai to trip and fall, hitting his head on the large trunk of the tree. Dazed and stunned, Kai shook his head, clearing his blurred vision, glaring up at the other teen who had pinned his hands above his head, face dangerously close, that he could feel hot breath ghosting across his cheeks.

"Let go," a quiet threat ignored by the ignorant teen as he leaned closer even more so than he already was, a smirk playing on his lips.

"My name's Alex. What's yours?" Kai remained quiet, eyes ablaze, "Well…since you've seemed to have lost your voice, I'll just keep calling you sexy."

Kai growled, "Let go of me!"

Alex laughed, sadistic mirth sparkling in his eyes, "If I did that…" chuckling, he brought one of his hands down and cupped Kai's face, "I wouldn't be able to do this."

With one swift movement, Alex crushed his lips against Kai's, his grip on both Kai's wrists and face tightening. Kai desperately tried to move away, his legs thrashing but hitting nothing but air, and with his wrists pinned down, he was defenceless. A stinging sensation prickled behind his eyes, and it was then that Kai realised he was crying, unaware to the teen above him.

Alex moaned, relishing in the feel of the soft lips of the teen beneath him, as he manoeuvred his larger frame over Kai's, pressing all of his weight down on to the resisting form, constricting Kai's chest.

At the sudden pressure across his torso, Kai gasped, his instinct to take in a mouthful of air over-riding his logical mind, and he realised his mistake too late as a slimy muscle forced it's way past his lips, roaming the confines of his mouth viciously. He growled low in his throat and bit down, a surge of relief washing over him as Alex pulled back.

"What the fuck!" Alex hissed and let his grip of Kai's face go as he brought the hand up to strike a vicious blow to Kai's right cheek.

Kai's head snapped to the side and he lay there, body suddenly limp, breathing in harshly as Alex's ministrations had deprived him of much needed oxygen. He could hear the other teen panting atop his body, and he turned his head back, glare back in place once again.

"Try anything like that again…" Alex trailed off, threat hanging apparent in the air.

Alex leant down once again, his fist drilling down to meet Kai's stomach. Shocked and completely winded, Kai opened his mouth, trying in vain to regain his breath. Alex used the opportunity to slip his tongue back into Kai's mouth who recoiled in disgust, struggling desperately to break free, as Alex's hand trailed down his side and past the waistband of his jeans, ashamed at the way his body was reacting.

Alex broke away and grinned down impishly with lust filled eyes, "Looks like you're enjoying yourself"

Kai shook his head, tears trailing down his cheeks, "You're a sick bastard!"

Alex chuckled huskily, "I know."

Leaning down, Alex nipped harshly at Kai's slender neck, enjoying the feeling of Kai stiffen against him, and the taste of blood trailing across his tongue. Pulling back, he smirked at the mark he had just caused, already turning purple.

Kai hissed and brought his knee up between Alex's legs, hitting the other teen's most sensitive spot. Alex gasped and tipped to the side, clutching his groin painfully, his eyes bulging out. Kai took his chance to stand up, ignoring the shaking in his legs and he wobbled away, wiping a hand over his face to rid himself of the tear tracks.

A loud growl and howl of rage cause him to whip his head back, fear crossing over his face as Alex hobbled towards him, limp clearly evident. With one last furtive glance back, Kai took off, rushing away from the large tree that had hid his humiliation. Quickly running out of the park and ignoring the shouts of protests behind him as he knocked over countless people in his haste to escape.

"Someone stop him!" Alex bellowed.

Kai watched with wide eyes a large man stepped in to the middle of his path. Unable to slow down at the speed he was travelling at, Kai crashed head-first into the man, who immediately grabbed him around the middle, arms pinned to his sides.

"No! Let go! He's trying to fucking rape me! Let go!" Kai howled, fear evident in his eyes as Alex advanced closer to where he was currently being held.

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment, casting a quick look across Kai, before realization settled in and he immediately let go, ushering the shaking teen to run. Kai gave a short nod of gratitude before setting off again.

Alex gave a shout of frustration, watching as Kai ran off again.

"Why'd you let him go?" he asked the man who had let Kai go.

The man just sneered and stood in his way, "To keep him away from people like you."

Alex snarled and tried to move past the guy. The guy side-stepped to match his movement and it wasn't until a fist connected with his stomach did he keel over and allow Alex access past him.

Kai kept running, afraid to look back.

"Kai!"

Kai turned his head towards the voice, sighing in relief as Johnny came running towards him from further down the street. Kai stopped where he was, exhaustion taking over him.

"Kai! Move!" Johnny shrieked suddenly, quickening his pace.

Kai turned his head to the side as a squeal of tyres ricocheted around the street. Eyes widening, Kai gasped…

* * *

Oh deary me...it looks like I'm back to cliffies!! Ep! _-dodges dangerous objects-_ Eep! I'll make you a deal, review and I'll update quicker and rid you guys of this evil cliffie!!! 

Review!

Take care all!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter Six

Hi there everyone!!! I'm back!! I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! It finally got me off my back side!!! Eeep! -_ducks multitude of dangerous objects-_ I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to leave you all with such an evil cliffie!!!

Anyway, here's the next chappie!! Btw, sorry it's a bit short..._-grins-_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Kai turned his head to the side as a squeal of tyres ricocheted around the street. Eyes widening, Kai gasped…

Johnny felt a sudden burst of adrenaline spasm throughout his body, causing a surprising increase in his speed, as he desperately tried in vain, to get to where Kai stood, transfixed in fear to the ground, body refusing to shift under the threat of the large car approaching his position.

"KAI! MOVE!" Johnny could feel the world slow down dramatically as the large car seemed to refuse its driver's command for it to slow down.

Frightened eyes fixated on Kai, a small sense of relief swept over him as Kai's legs finally regained their ability to move and the teen managed to side step away from the swerving car and the danger it posed, but Johnny's relief was short lived as a van, approaching from the opposite direction, barrelled into Kai's body, sending the teen catapulting through the air, landing with a sickening THUD on top of the windshield of a stationary car, meters away…

Then chaos broke out.

Time sped up suddenly and Johnny found himself gently tugging Kai's body off the top of the car, ignoring the spider web-cracks of the windshield, and the nauseating sight of blood; Kai's blood. One arm supporting Kai's light frame and the other desperately trying to find a pulse, Johnny forced himself to ignore the sudden onslaught of bodies, pressing close around them, almost suffocating them. With an angered shout of outrage, he swore, glad as a few frightened spectators backed off slightly, heading the unspoken warning.

Whipping out his mobile after finding a faint, yet steady pulse amongst the blood soaked neck; Johnny dialled for an ambulance, enraged at the lack of action from the crowd, all staring at him with a look of shock and a hint of sadistic enjoyment. The heated conversation held with a doctor or supervisor of some sort didn't even comprehend in Johnny's mind, his main attention focused on Kai, but the only thing he understood was that an ambulance was on it's way and would be here shortly.

Yet, Johnny couldn't help but worry, in Kai's situation, would he have long left? Would even a minute cost Kai his life? Johnny growled and shook his head, his strong will and belief refusing to allow him the thoughts that longed to plague his mind take over, instead focusing his attention on Kai, willing the teen to pull through.

Gingerly stroking Kai's bloodied hair, Johnny felt a few tears slipping down his cheeks, a sudden sense of guilt encasing his heart fiercely, as the realisation of the situation hit him full force. He was the reason Kai was in this mess. He was the reason that Kai got hit by the car; all because he refused to allow Kai see his weaknesses, instead pushing him away, attacking him to protect his own pride. Just that thought made Johnny feel like jumping off a cliff and in to a large hole and allow himself to be crashed by rocks. Yet again, he had gotten Kai hurt, and yet again, it was unintentional.

A quiet moan and the slightest shift in his arms and Johnny was immediately pulled from his guilt trip, staring at Kai in shock as the teen's crimson eyes peeked open, glazed over by pain and confusion.

"Kai?" whispering, as if to spare Kai any more pain, Johnny leant close, scanning Kai for any prominent signs of discomfort.

Kai blinked and groaned, his body aching, hot yet cold in the same instance. Scared and confused at the strange sensations in his body and no logical reason as to why he was feeling this way, Kai started to panic, his breaths coming out in short, quick gasps, only to worsen as a sticky substance clogged his throat, and the next second, there was darkness.

Johnny gasped in anguish, believing that those last gasps were Kai's last, followed by Kai's body suddenly going limp in his arms.

"KAI!"

The sound of sirens was the most welcome sound to Johnny, as they could either determine the life or death of Kai. The crowd suddenly parted and paramedics rushed through, gently, yet swiftly hoisting Kai on to a transportable stretcher and checking his vital signs. Johnny stood swiftly, hovering edgily behind the paramedics, worry etched clearly on his face, hand running shakily through dishevelled hair.

A sudden cough followed by spluttering, and Johnny almost had a heart-attack, fear gripping his heart and mind a like as blood sprayed from Kai's mouth, dribbling down the side and moulding with the rest of the blood shed. There was a flurry of movement from the paramedics as they rolled Kai onto his side gently, allowing the teen to breathe, but the sudden convulsion of the slim boy raised great concern, even more so when Kai looked to be having a dangerous fit.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!"

Johnny's hands flew to his mouth, his body shaking uncontrollably at the sight of Kai's broken body jerking unnaturally. He paid no heed to the instruments suddenly attached to Kai, more frightened at the prospect that Kai could die; it was this time that he could deny that fact.

Then suddenly, Kai's body stilled, not even a slight rise and fall of his chest. It was then that Johnny broke down, sobs shaking his body as he collapsed to the ground…

To Be Continued...

* * *

_-groans-_ What have I done??? _-pulls hair by the roots-_ Another damn cliffie!!! _-looks around nervously-_ Please don't hurt me!! _-ducks a machette- _Ep!

Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter was quite short, and not as well written as it normally would be..but I just really wanted to get this chappie out A.S.A.P!!

Please review and tell me what you thought about it and your views on, well...the fic so far!!! It would mean so much to me!!

BTW..a quick note to TDMLC, please leave your email address, as I've never been able to contact you at all!!!

Review!

Take care all!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter Seven

_-ducks abundance of dangerous objects- _I am so sorry for not updating this sooner!!! I have a valid reason though!! See...I lost all of the chapters for the fic, and because I had already typed up this chapter before, I lost that as well and I had to retype it!!! And I got really annoyed because I couldn't remember what exactly I had previously put in the original chapter!!! Sorry!!! -_huggles_ _reader- _Please forgive me!!

Also, I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed!!! And threatened me...I think that's what really got me going though!! _-grins sheepishly- _No seriously, thank you guys, it means a lot to me!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own..._-rolls eyes- _Obviously!! Gosh!

On to the chappie!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Then suddenly, Kai's body stilled, not even a slight rise and fall of his chest. It was then that Johnny broke down, sobs shaking his body as he collapsed to the ground…

He watched with wide eyes as one paramedic rushed forwards and placed one hand on top of the other and placed it on Kai's chest, steadily, and firmly, pushing down then releasing again, about five times. Another leant over Kai's still form and pinched his nose closed before taking in a deep breath and placing his lips over Kai's, pushing the air out of his lungs and into Kai's. They did this for a few minutes, neither willing to give up.

Johnny shook his head and stood shakily, stumbling over to Kai, relieved that no one stopped him. Trembling, he picked up one of Kai's still warm hands and laced his fingers within the long, slim fingers, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it gently, willing the teen to pull through.

A sudden jerk of Kai's body caused Johnny to cry out in fear, but when slim fingers gently tensed in his own hand, his eyes widened, relief washing over him. However, concern once again marred his features when Kai broke in to a coughing fit, specks of blood flying from his mouth. He was roughly pushed to the side as a paramedic quickly turned Kai onto his side, somehow relieving the teen of hacking out a lung in his coughing fit. A second later, Kai had been bundled in to the ambulance quickly, and with sirens wailing, the ambulance sped off, Johnny staring at it in shock.

Shaking, Johnny stared down at his hands, of which were covered in blood, before clenching them shut, tears cascading down his face for a reason he couldn't comprehend, because all he felt was complete and utter numbness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert groaned at the insistent knocking, no correction, banging on his front door, as he swiftly made his way down the stairs, hoping no damage had been down to his sturdy, expensive oak doors. Throwing the door open harshly, he opened his mouth to speak, spotting Johnny's head of flaming red-hair.

"Really, Johnny. Banging on a door…how uncouth…is there a reason for this?" it was then that Robert noticed Johnny's appearance, something he had neglected to observe at first sight, and couldn't help the rise of bile in his throat, "Johnny? Is that blood on your clothes and your hands?"

Visibly shaking, Johnny could only nod, his mouth opening to explain, yet no sound managed to pass through his lips.

"Is it Kai?" Robert felt himself chill at the possibility.

Johnny blinked back tears, unwilling to show weakness in front of his captain, regardless of the fact that the team had split up. He bit his lip harshly, in an attempt to prevent it from trembling, before nodding his head slightly, one hand coming up to wipe over his face, the died blood scratching his skin.

Robert froze, that one single movement from Johnny sending his heart and mind plunging. Bringing both hands up to his face, Robert shook his head.

"How—wha…" Robert shook his head in exasperation, his voice trembling with emotion, for he held a lot of respect the dual-haired teen as well as the overwhelming urge to protect him; Kai was like the younger brother he had never had and always longed to have.

Johnny shook his head, his hands gripping his hair, "I don…it just…it just happened so…so fast…and he…the car…moved…and he…," Johnny stopped, fighting back tears, the incident playing in his mind over and over again, haunting him.

"What?!" Robert snapped, the situation proving too much, for even him to take, "What happened?" There was no response from the other red-haired teen and Robert was forced to take a step forward and shake him by the shoulders. "Johnny! What the hell happened? Is he okay?"

Johnny hissed and pushed Robert away from him, his whole body shaking, "I don't know!! I don't know, okay?! Fuck!" Johnny ran a hand through his head in agitation, before taking in a deep calming breath, "The last time…the last time I saw him, he…he was being driven to the hospital…"

"What hospital?" Robert demanded, dashing back in to the house quickly and reaching for his jacket as well as retrieving his car keys.

Johnny shrugged, "I…I don't know."

"Where did it happen?"

"A few blocks from here."

"Okay…let's go," slamming the door behind him, Robert all but ran to his car, Johnny trailing behind at a slower pace, the trauma of what he had seen, slowly, but surely catching up with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny jumped out of the car before Robert had even had the chance to switch off the ignition, already dashing down the pathway towards the entrance of the hospital. Skidding through the doors, Johnny ran up to the reception.

"Is a Kai Hiwatari here?" he demanded, his hands coming down to slam on the tabletop, frightening the timid nurse sitting behind it.

"Um…was he…he…the uh…"

"Spit it out!" Johnny hissed, watching in annoyance as the nurse shrank back in fear.

A gently hand on his shoulder and Johnny stepped back, relieved to know that Robert would handle the situation.

"Now…young lady…" Robert began, natural etiquette shining through, "Has Kai Hiwatari been admitted to this hospital?"

The young nurse meekly nodded her head, "But you can't see him…"

"Why not?" Johnny roared, eyes ablaze with anger and irritation.

The girl cowered under his intense gaze but answered none the less, "He…he's currently in surgery…"

"Where?" Johnny leant down close to the young nurse, glaring.

The girl pointed down the left corridor immediately, wanting nothing more than to be out of the presence of the red-haired teen.

Robert nodded gratefully, but Johnny on the other had neglected to thank the girl, instead running off in the appointed direction. Sprinting past many doors, Johnny kept his eyes open for any sign indicating the exact position of the operating room, his desperation providing him fuel for his adrenaline. A doctor suddenly stepped out through open doors, blooding soaking his green overalls and white gloves and facemask.

Johnny ran up to him, chest heaving in exertion, "Excuse me…but do you know what a Kai Hiwatari is currently being operated in?"

The doctor looked shocked for a moment, then taking in Johnny's blood stained clothing, his eyes widened in understanding, before he shook his head solemnly.

"I'm sorry, but Mr Hiwatari is…

* * *

_-whistles innocently- _Hmmmm... _-looks out at angry crowd of readers- _What? _-readers chuck dangerous objects at XxSweet MitsukaixX- _Ah!! Okay, okay!! I'll get right on to the next chapter!!! _-dies under weight of all the dangerous objects-_

Please review!! It would mean so much to me..._-puppy dog eyes- _Please!!!! _-pouts-_

Take care all!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter Eight

Hi everyone!!!! I am so sorry for not updating earlier and leaving you all with that damn cliffy!!!!! _-huggles reader- _I hope you're not too mad at me...though it is understandable... -_grins sheepishly- _Ahem...well...I would just like to thank those who reviewed!!!! Believe me when I say that it means a lot to me!!

Well...since I've kept you guys in suspense for far too long...I'll move straight on to the chapter!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Eight

"I'm sorry, but Mr Hiwatari is, unfortunately, comatose. We did everything we could for him, but he's suffered a large amount of serious injuries, but the actual cause, was a blood haemorrhage in the brain."

Johnny shook his head, seeming to have misheard the doctor, "Sorry, what did you say?"

The doctor felt his heart go out to the red-haired teen standing in front of him, "I'm sorry, sir. But Mr Hiwatari is in a coma…and the chances are…well…the next 48 hours are pretty much touch and go for him. I'm sorry." With a solemn nod of his head, the doctor dismissed himself, walking off down the hallway.

Johnny felt himself shaking, as he called out to the doctor, "No! It can't be…he can't… Are you sure? Kai Hiwatari…teenager, around seventeen, maybe eighteen…about five foot six/seven…"

The doctor stopped and turned back, "Yes. Kai Hiwatari. There is no mistake. He is in a coma. I'm dreadfully sorry, but…if you will excuse me…"

"W-wait!" Johnny stuttered uncharacteristically, running up to the doctor and grabbing his wrist, "Can I…can I see him?"

The doctor turned to him and contemplated the idea for a few seconds his expression softening at the utterly lost look on the red-head's face, before finally nodding his head, "Only for a while though. He'll be wheeled into ICU in the next five minutes. It's on the second floor, room, 113, but you have to be quiet, he's sharing the ward with another patient I think."

"That's not necessary," Robert stated, walking up to Johnny and the doctor, having heard the last few uttered sentences, "Please, put him in a private ward, I'll pay."

The doctor nodded, and walked off down the hallway, leaving Johnny and Robert alone. As soon as the doctor had disappeared from sight, Johnny collapsed onto a chair, hands covering his face, broken sobs shaking his body. Robert hesitated for a moment, for the news of Kai's current condition hadn't sunk in properly, and he was at a loss, not knowing what to do to console the other red-haired teen, neither knowing how he, himself should feel.

"It's all my fault!" Johnny sobbed, hands clenching into fists in his hair.

Robert shook his head, and sat down next to Johnny, placing a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder, surprised when the Scottish youth turned into his embrace, crying brokenly on his shoulder. Hesitantly, Robert lifted his arms and wrapped them awkwardly around the trembling youth, tracing soothing circles in the fabric.

They stayed this way for a few minutes, Johnny managing to calm himself down and sit back, wiping away the tears that he had shed. He glanced at the wet pat on Robert's shoulder and smiled softly.

"Sorry 'bout your shirt," he mumbled.

Robert chuckled, albeit hollowly, "It's really not a big deal…c'mon…let's go and see Kai."

Johnny nodded and stood up, wiping his cheeks to rid them of the tear tracks that held his sorrow. Both teens walked solemnly down the hallway back to the reception, eager to find out which room Kai was in. As soon as they retrieved the room number and the directions, Robert and Johnny made their way towards the lift and towards Kai's private room.

Upon arriving outside it, Johnny seemed to develop a bout of nerves, his hands shaking as he reached for the door handle. Robert watched on sadly, aware of the emotions flickering through Johnny's magenta eyes.

"Johnny?" Robert prodded gently.

Johnny's head snapped towards Robert, a look of bewilderment on his face, as if only realising that Robert was standing next to him. He shook his head and nodded, taking in a deep breath and readying himself for whatever lay beyond the door. Placing his hand on the door handle, Johnny flicked his wrist and the door swung open slowly.

Nothing in their lives could've prepared them for the sight they were to be greeted with through the doorway of the room. Kai lay absolutely still, surrounded by the pristine whiteness of the plain hospital blankets, folded neatly up to his waist, his chest covered in gauze, a number of different wires and machines surrounding him and attached to him. Face deathly pale, apart from the disgustingly contrasting green, blacks and blues of forming bruises, Kai looked on the verge of death, and one would think so, if not for the heart monitor beeping gently, steadily.

Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped inside the room fully, his eyes never leaving Kai's weakened form, noting that even though comatose, the teen still held an air of passion and will. Robert stood frozen at the door, unwilling to believe what was so obviously in front of his eyes, and he took a few unsteady steps forwards, collapsing onto his knees in shock.

Johnny was completely unaware of Robert's collapse, having grabbed and chair and sat next to the bed, his hand gripping one of Kai's own pale ones, careful of the IV sticking in the back of his hand. His eyes flitted across Kai's form, taking in every detail; every cut, every bruise, every bandage piercing his heart agonisingly.

"Kai…" it was then his resolve broke, and Johnny brought the hand up to his lips, placing a fleeting kiss on the palm, "I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry…if I had…if I…if only I didn't…Kai…please…" Johnny turned his gaze towards the ceiling, tears threatening to fall, to succumb to gravity, "You shouldn't have…gotten involved…I shouldn't have…have…yelled at you…you…you didn't deserve this…you don't deserve to…to be here…Kai, please…Kai wake up…please…Kai please wake up…you can't…you can't d-" the word caught in Johnny's throat and he buried his head in the material of the hospital covers. "Please, Kai…I…I…I love you…"

But there was no reply, no movement from the teen laying upon the bed, imprisoned in the confines of his own mind, oblivious to the tears shed by those who cared for him…shed by the one who loved him…

* * *

_-sniffs- _Would you believe that I actually shed a few tears while typing the last part of this chapter up?? _-nods head- _Yep.. it made me cry... _-grabs tissue and blows nose- _Or maybe it's just because I'm a complete sap!!! 

Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter or the story so far. I would love to hear from you...no matter what's on your mind...everyone deserves a chance to express their opinion...so review!!!

Btw...is it just me...or are the alerts and everything not working? It's really really annoying!!! _-growls-_

Take care all!

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter Nine

OMG!!!!! I am so sorry!!!! I know I haven't updated in such a long time...but things kept jumping up at me at the most innapropriate times...and I was forced to delay typing up this chapter, thinking that I'd be able to do it soon...and then more than a week went past and I finally realised that I had to update! So here I am!

I just want to thank those of you who reviewed!! It means so much to me! _-huggles reviewers-_ And of course I want to thank everyone who took their time out to read this fic! _-huggles readers-_

**Disclaimer: **Do not own...that's it!! _-sobs-_

Enough with my pointless rambling and on to the chapter!!!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Nine

It had been three days since Kai had been admitted in to the hospital and was now deemed 'out of danger' by doctors, after surviving the harrowing forty eight hours of survival, and throughout those forty eight hours, both Johnny and Robert had kept a constant bed-side vigil, Robert's authority and money providing them the excuse to do so.

They had not ventured out of the confines of the room, other than to grab a bite to eat or refill on coffee, usually falling into a fitful sleep in their chairs, only to jerk awake after a few minutes, their attention straying to the unresponsive teen on the bed.

It was early morning on the fourth day, and Johnny was pacing restlessly around the room, stopping every few seconds to stare longingly at Kai, guilt tearing up at his heart and mind. Robert had finally managed to get some sleep, resting under a hospital blanket in his chair, prominent dark circles under his eyes, a sure sign of stress and concern.

Running a hand through dishevelled hair, Johnny moved towards the bed, and sat on the edge, gently grabbing one of Kai's hands in his own, his thumb tracing patterns in the soft, pale skin. He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, having shed one too many over the last few days, and took in a deep shuddering breath.

"Kai…" his voice was breathless, barely puncturing the tense, yet serene atmosphere.

He reached forwards with his free hand and brushed away the bangs that fell in front of Kai's face, relishing in the silky texture of the strands.

"I'm so sorry…" Johnny glanced back as Robert shifted in his seat, but remained asleep, then turned his attention back to Kai, "They say that people in comas are aware of what happens around them, and can hear everything around them…your doctor said that I should try…but I don't know, it feels weird I guess…but I'll try it anyway, for you."

Johnny paused, his eyes flickering over Kai's features for any sign of acknowledgement, but there was none and he bit back a disappointed sigh.

"Well…I don't know what to say really…but I just want you to recover…I need you to recover. You're strong and caring and…you don't deserve this. All you were trying to do was help me…and I threw it back in your face. I didn't mean to…it's just; I never wanted you to see me weak…I should be strong and caring…everything that you are…but I'm not. I wanted you to respect me…look up to me, but I realise now, that you always have," Johnny blinked, a frown creasing his forehead, "I need you to wake up…I need to know whether or not you actually do like me…because it would mean so much if you did…I like you, I really do…I like you enough to classify it as love and to have you return those feelings would be…would be a dream come true…but for that dream to happen, you need to wake up…please Kai…please wake up…"

Johnny bit his lip, his eyes watering as he brought Kai's hand up to his face and placing a fleeting kiss on the soft skin, before burying his head in the white covers, by Kai's side. He stayed that way for the next few hours, his mind too troubled to offer him the release he craved in sleep; that is until his phone rang.

Bolting upright, Johnny fiddled around in his pocket for the electronic device, before pulling it out quickly, relieved that the noise had not woken Robert. Placing the phone to his ear, Johnny stood up and swiftly stepped out of the room.

"Hello?" Johnny frowned, as there was no response from the caller, "Hello? Who's this?"

"Johnny McGregor?" a deep voice questioned, startling Johnny somewhat. He blinked and brought the phone round to glance at the caller ID, confused when the words 'Private Numbers' flashed up on the screen.

"Who is this?" Johnny demanded, remembering to keep his voice down.

"My name is unimportant, but it is important for you to know that they will not tolerate your behaviour. You will lose everything if you do not return. Those around you will suffer and…"

"Look!! Whoever you are!! I don't appreciate you threatening me! So get straight to the point and tell me who the hell you are!" Johnny spat, his hand clutched tightly by his side in a fist, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his palm.

The person on the line laughed humourlessly, only causing to annoy the irate redhead further, "They said that you would be somewhat…feisty. But it's to be expected. As to who am I, I have already told you it is unimportant, for I am not the one who will cause you problems. Watch your back Johnny McGregor." And with an almost inaudible click, the person hung up.

Johnny growled and stared at his mobile incredulously, before a quiet cough brought his attention elsewhere. He turned his head towards the door to Kai's room and shook his head.

"I thought you were asleep, Robert."

"I was…but then I heard yelling, and thought I'd see what was going on," Robert stated tiredly, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

Johnny shrugged nonchalantly, "It's nothing…just some person…"

Robert merely raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but stayed silent, regarding the Scottish youth with wary eyes, "Ok. I'm going to get a coffee. Want some?"

Johnny shook his head and skimmed past Robert and went into Kai's room, immediately taking a seat on the side of the bed. Robert watched silently for a few seconds before sighing and turning, in need of a caffeine boost.

Johnny sighed, rubbing a weary hand over his face, his previous conversation having disturbed him more than he let on. He had a strong inkling that it had something to do with his family, but he couldn't for the life of him come up with a plausible reason as to why they would go through with something like this. They had disowned him and had no further reason to associate themselves with him.

He frowned and shook his head, his previous thoughts only causing him a headache. He glanced at Kai solemnly, before taking one of the pale hands into his own, gently running patterns across the smooth skin.

A sudden twitch in his grasp caused Johnny to frown, staring intently at Kai's hand, but nothing more happened and Johnny was left to figure whether or not his mind was imprinting false hope in to his reality. He shrugged, letting out a disappointed sigh, his eyes blinking shut in exhaustion.

With one last fleeting look at Kai, Johnny dozed off, his head falling to land on the bed, cradled in the crook of his elbow. It was mere seconds later when Kai's eye twitched.

"…Johnny…?"

* * *

_-grins and whistles innocently- _Review??

Take care all!

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter Ten

OMG! _-huggles readers in apology and thanks reviewers profusely- _I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I would justify myself, but it's not important knowledge, and it would be more appropriate if I just let you guys carry on reading.

So...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

"…Johnny…?"

Robert sighed when there was no response from his flame-haired friend, and closed the door behind him, eyes trailing over Johnny's slumbering form, a steaming cup of coffee in his left hand. He took a quick sip, moving over to take a seat in the chair he had become accustomed to. He glanced over at Kai, only to look away immediately, the pale features and dark hooded eyes, a shadow of the blader's once passionate personality and form affecting him more than he wished.

Leaning back in his seat and taking a long sip of his scalding coffee, Robert thought back to everything that had occurred over the last few days; the days that had been more emotionally and mentally draining than any other event or Beyblading match in his life.

A sudden movement spotted from the corner of his eye, caused Robert to whip his head back to face Kai, his eyes widening when the teens eye twitched softly. Gasping in surprise, Robert promptly dropped his coffee, ignoring the scalding hot liquid seeping through his trousers. Standing up quickly, Robert ran out of the room, intent on finding the closest doctor. He had only run a few steps when he crashed into a young doctor, sending them both sprawling to the ground with a painful THUD.

The young doctor shook her head, shaking her head then standing up swiftly before offering a hand down to Robert, which was gratefully accepted.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. See, I was…I…please, you need to come quickly," Robert stuttered, already leading the doctor back to Kai's room, "I saw his eye twitch."

"Who?" the doctor asked quizzically, almost having to run to keep up with the lavender haired teen.

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari." Robert stepped through the door and straight towards Kai's bed, shaking Johnny's shoulder upon arriving.

Johnny blinked sleepily, gazing at Robert with a frown, before his attention diverted itself towards the doctor, who was currently checking Kai's vital statuses. The realisation hit him seconds later and he sat up straight. "What's happened? Is he okay?"

"I saw Kai's eye twitch," Robert wiped a hand over his face, eyes transfixed on Kai, a small glint of hope glimmering in his eyes.

Johnny frowned, "Yeah, I felt his grip tighten before I dropped off…but I thought it was just my imagination…"

The doctor finally sighed and turned away from the machines, a solemn expression plastered over her features, "I'm sorry boys, but nothing's changed. It's probably a small muscle reaction, there's no controlling it; it's just a short muscle spasm. Actually, it's quite common really, especially in those who have been in a comatose state for a short while. Once again, I'm very sorry." She watched with teary eyes as both teens dropped their heads, staring desolately at the ground, before slowly backing out the room, the atmosphere melancholy, bordering on depression.

Robert shook his head and swallowed back the lump in his throat, "I was so sure…"

Johnny collapsed heavily in his seat, cradling his head in his hands, his fingers tensing as they gripped the roots of his hair. "Me too…I thought…I thought that he had finally pulled through…" Johnny left the rest of the sentence hanging, unable to finish it as despair gripped at his heart.

Both teens fell into tense silence soon after, taking seats on opposite sides of the room, deep in thought. A terse bleeping brought Johnny's wandering attention to his phone. Glancing at the screen and once again seeing the words 'Private Number' flash up, he answered the call immediately.

"Who the hell is this?" Johnny demanded, waving off the confused, questioning look from Robert, who had stood up and was walking over to where he was sitting.

"Tut-tut, Johnny. Feeling a little tense I see. Though I would probably feel the same if I were you. There was finally an opportunity to actually hope that he would wake up, and he doesn't. Just a muscle spasm wasn't it? I do believe I'm-"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up and tell who the fuck you are!" Johnny hissed, "How the fuck do you know all of this? Where the fuck are you?"

"My my, such language. Highly inappropriate if I do say so myself, but I suppose you are entitled," taunting laughter echoed through the phone, dark and hollow, "We are so close Johnny. So very close. So close that we know your dear friend and captain Robert Jurgen is standing right next to you. So close that we know that you're shaking in suppressed rage. So close, we're almost right next to you. As I said, Johnny McGregor, watch your back. Oh, and watch Hiwatari too, you never know what might happen to him."

With a soft click, the phone line went dead...

* * *

_-sighs- _Yes, I know..short, unbelievably short. But I really felt that I should at least post something, considering I left you with that cliff-hanger last week! _-grins- _It's amazing how many people immediately assumed that Kai had woken up from his coma!! _-giggles- _

Anyway, please review and I will try my hardest to update this fic, and my other fics aswell.

Take care all.

Ja ne.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Thanks to all of those who reviewed!

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

With a soft click, the phone line went dead...

Johnny's arm fell to his side slowly, the phone dropping out of his hand and falling to the tiled ground, shattering upon impact, pieces flying about. Robert lay a hand on his shoulder, concerned etched across his face.

"Johnny? What's going on?"

Johnny's form trembled as he shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and cast a frightened glance around the hospital room, his gaze landing on the open window. Striding forwards, he closed the window and drew the curtains.

"Johnny? Really? What is the meaning of this?"

Johnny put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing the German teen, who stared at him, somewhat unnerved at his friend's actions. Stalking towards the door, the red-haired teen opened it a crack, glancing up and down the hallway with frantic eyes, before shutting it again and pulling the blind down.

Robert gave him a questioning look, "Johnny?"

"Shhh…" Johnny shook his head, walking towards Robert. Leaning in close, Johnny whispered, "We have to get out of here. We have to get Kai out of here. There's someone after me, and whoever they are, will stop at nothing to get me."

Robert frowned, "What do you mean?"

"They threatened Kai, Robert. I can't…I can't let him get hurt…he can't be involved in any of this. Please, Robert, arrange to take him away from here, make-"

"Johnny no. I can't do that. He's in a coma…a few minutes without all the necessary equipment could kill him…I can't move him…who's after you? How do they know about Kai anyway?"

Johnny's gaze strayed towards Kai, "They're here somewhere…watching us. They know our every move…our every decision."

"So there's no way out of this…logically thinking of course," Robert concluded.

Johnny paused, but nodded eventually, "What am I gonna do, Rob? "

Robert crossed his arms, brows furrowed in concentration, "Call the police."

"What?"

"Call the police…they'll know what to do."

"Robert are you crazy, they-"

Johnny was abruptly cut off when a nurse poked her head through the door, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry boys, but there's a call for a Johnny McGregor, they say it's urgent."

Johnny frowned, "Who is it?"

The nurse shrugged, "They wouldn't say, but they stressed that it was important."

Gulping, the red-haired teen nodded and walked towards the door, throwing a glance back at Robert, then inclining his head towards Kai. Robert nodded, moving closer to Kai's bed and taking a seat beside it, watching as Johnny left the room, the nurse leaving with him and shutting the door.

Letting out a deep sigh, Robert placed his head in his hands, wondering when things had become so much more complicated then they already were. His head shot up when the door swung open and a doctor stepped through, a clipboard in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant o startle you. I just came to check on Mr Hiwatari's statistics, you know, check that everything's fine."

Robert eyed the young man wearily, taking in the pasty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, before standing up and moving away to stand by the window, pulling the curtains aside gently and gazing out. Hearing the scratching of pen to paper and the soft footfalls, Robert let his mind wander, a frown etching his forehead.

He didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny raced down the hallway after the nurse, who handed him the phone as soon as he reached the nurse's reception desk. Placing the phone to his ear, Johnny uttered a short, "Who is this?"

However, there was silence on the other line followed shortly by the dial tone. Johnny frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it incredulously. He turned to the nurse who was watching him with a neutral expression.

"What's the meaning of this?" Johnny demanded, thrusting the phone back into her hands, "There was no on there."

The nurse gulped lightly, tearing her gaze away from Johnny, face flushing. This only caused Johnny to glare at the young woman.

"Who the hell was on the phone?" taking a threatening step towards her, Johnny grabbed the front of her white uniform. The nurse shrieked and grabbed a hold of Johnny's hand, trying to get away from the irate teen.

"Let me go!"

"Who was on the fucking phone!?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" the nurse yelled, eyes wide and frightened.

"If you don't tell me who it was, I will call the police, and su-"

"Okay, okay! It was a…a man…he told me…he told me to go and get you, and not to say anything, just to make sure you came quickly," the nurse gasped out, shaking.

Johnny's eyes widened, and he immediately released his hold on the young nurse, turning around and sprinting back down the hallway towards Kai's room, a dark sinking feeling engulfing him.

Reaching the door, Johnny stopped, staring into the room wordlessly, before he dropped to his knees and screamed…

* * *

...Oh my... what have I done?? _-gasps and faints-_

Review please -_grins happily and huggles reader-_

Take care all

Ja ne


	13. Chapter Twelve

Hi everyone!! _-grins and huggles readers and give out chocolate to reviewers- _I am so sorry for not updating sooner...so many things came up, and I've been so very busy these past few weeks, but I knew I had to post this chapter..so here it is!

Oodles and oodles of thanks to those who've reviewed so far!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_Reaching the door, Johnny stopped, staring into the room wordlessly, before he dropped to his knees and screamed…_

Johnny ran a shaking hand over his face, eyes wide and breathing harsh. A few doctors and nurses had come rushing towards him when he had screamed, and he couldn't help but feel slightly suffocated, as they gazed into the room in shock from the doorway, unable to comprehend that this had managed to happen in their hospital. Johnny stood up suddenly; startling the group crowded around the door, and went into the room, placing a hand on the now empty mattress, the warmth of a person's body still mildly present.

Tears threatening to fall, Johnny blinked them back, dashing at his face with a fist. He looked around, taking note of the upturned and shattered medical electronics and dash of blood splattered on the floor. He closed his eyes, his mind swimming. The doctors and nurses had finally snapped out of their shock and were flitting about the room, murmuring amongst themselves, wondering whether or not to question the young red-haired teen.

A soft groan from a cupboard near the window caught the attention of all the occupants in the room, all heads whipping in its direction. Another one followed shortly, followed by a soft THUMP. Eyeing the cupboard warily, one young doctor stepped forwards and tapped the top of its surface softly, an answering knock following a few seconds later. Casting a wary glance toward where the other doctors and nurses as well as the flame-haired teen stood, the doctor, slowly edged forwards and plied the door open, a gasp escaping his lips as a teen tumbled out, arms and legs bound and duct tape wrapped securely around his mouth.

"ROBERT!" Johnny rushed forwards, eyes wide, immediately shoving the young doctor away and fumbling with the rope binds, immobilising the German aristocrat, and then gently peeling away the duct tape.

Robert's gaze flickered around wildly, "Where's Kai? Did he take him??"

Johnny frowned and shook his head, "He's gone, Rob."

Robert shook his head frantically, unbelieving and scrambled up, "That doctor took him!"

"What doctor? Robert calm down!" Johnny grabbed hold of the hysterical teen's shoulders.

"No! You don't understand!! He could've gotten away already!"

"Robert! Calm the fuck down! You getting all fucking hysterical isn't going to help anyone!" Johnny hissed, shaking the lavender haired teen.

Robert nodded softly, taking in deep calming breaths, "My apologies. I don't quite know what got hold over me."

Johnny merely nodded his head in understanding, "Now, what happened and who the hell took Kai?"

"It…it was a young man, a doctor. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He came in soon after you left, and explained that he was here to check Kai's statistics. I turned to gaze out of the window and then I felt something prick my neck, and I fell unconscious, and I only regained consciousness a few minutes ago."

"Did this doctor provide his name?" an aged doctor questioned, after hearing and watching the exchange.

Robert shook his head, placing a hand to the back of his head where blood was slowly seeping out of a shallow cut. A nurse stepped forwards, and gently took hold of Robert's hand, inspecting the head wound.

"You need medical attention. I'll patch you up and we'll make sure that the police are informed," she stated firmly, already leading Robert out of the room, many doctors filing out after her, leaving only Johnny and the aged doctor in the thrashed room.

Robert took a deep breath as soon as the room was relatively empty, ignoring the doctor's presence for the moment, and took a seat, hands clutching at his head; worry eating away at his mind.

"Johnny McGregor…" the doctor stated softly, gazing evenly at the teen.

Johnny raised his head and frowned, confusion clearly plastered on his face, "Yeah? That's me…how do you know who I am?"

The aged doctor smirked softly, "Because I was the one calling you."

Johnny felt the air leave his lungs and he gasped, sitting up straight, "What? What do you mean?"

"Surely you've been receiving those phone calls, until that is, you dropped your phone, but that worked to my advantage, it was the perfect opportunity to lure you away from here."

"No…" Johnny shook his head, standing up, "Who the fuck are you?! And where the fuck is Kai?! You better have not hurt him you bastard!"

The man chuckled, "You're even more feisty in person, but that's to be expected I suppose, given the circumstances."

Johnny growled, his gaze flickering towards the door and the empty hallway beyond it, "That doesn't answer my question."

The man waved his hand dismissively, moving towards the door and closing it, before standing in front it, "You've really made a fool of them you know?"

"Who?" Johnny sneered, not in the mood to deal with this man.

"Why, your family of course!" the man stated as if the answer were obvious, "Surely you haven't forgotten about them already? It's only been a few days, after all."

Johnny blinked, trying to absorb this vital piece of information, "My family? My family are behind this?"

The man nodded, shrugging casually and leaning back against the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"But I thought they wanted nothing more to do with me. They disowned me…what's the point in doing this?"

The man shrugged again, "Don't shoot the messenger. I just received a call from your father a day or two ago, stating that I was to get rid of you somehow, and those you associate with, after all, your father is a very influential man."

"What?" Johnny stared at the man incredulously, then snorted, "My father? Influential?"

"Yes, he's one of the best. I couldn't refuse a request from him."

Johnny frowned and shook his head, "My father wouldn't do that. He may be a lot of things, but to hire out an assassin to get rid of me, no, he wouldn't sink down to that level."

"Oh, but he has, and here I am," the man smirked, reaching into his jacket and retrieving a revolver, "My name's Carlton, and I am the one who's going to kill you…"

* * *

_-giggles nervously- _Whoops, where did that come from?? _-curses plot bunnies- _Damn plot bunnies!!! 

Hmmmm, I've seemed to have developed a fetish for cliff-hangers...has anyone noticed that?

Anyway, review please and I will try my hardest to update quickly!

Take care all

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And many apologies for the lateness of the update, as I've mentioned in another fic...I'm suffering from a seveer case of writer's block, so please bare with me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"_Oh, but he has, and here I am," the man smirked, reaching into his jacket and retrieving a revolver, "My name's Carlton, and I am the one who's going to kill you…"_

Johnny's eyes widened, his hands immediately flying up, palms faced towards Carlton in surrender.

"Look, please. If you're going to do this, please, just leave Kai out of this. He has nothing to do with it, he doesn't know my father."

Carlton merely shrugged, "I'm sorry kid. But if I want to get paid, I have to do this. No hard feelings right?"

Johnny refrained from growling, "So that's it. I'm your way to getting paid and then after that you go off and live life until the next assignment comes along? Is that it? How many people have you killed, how many kids, how many teenagers?"

Carlton let out a hollow laugh; "I've killed a lot of people in my life. You're just one other person on the list. You make no difference to me."

"But…but Kai… he has nothing to do with this," Johnny was flailing here and he knew it. He knew that if he had any chance he should at least bargain for his friend's life, regardless of the sacrifice he might have to make. It hit him then, for the first time in his life, Johnny realised that someone else's life mattered more than his own, Kai's life mattered more than his own, and he knew he would do anything to keep the other teen safe, this fact alone scared him. He had never had to think about anyone but himself, brought up in a family where no one cared for him. Where no one paid attention to his achievements, to his pain.

The man hesitated, his grip on the gun slackening slightly before he hardened his resolve and his fingers tightened firmly around the handle of the gun once more.

"Did you have to sign a contract?" Johnny's question threw Carlton off guard and he frowned.

"Contract?"

Johnny nodded, his heart jumping up his throat and his palms sweating, his arms already aching from keeping his arms up.

"Yeah. I signed a contract. A contract that guaranteed me a million pounds if I took you out."

Johnny felt a small glimmer of hope spark up in his heart, "Did it say anything about killing Kai? Did he have any part in this?"

Carlton scrunched up his nose, "Kid, you're just wasting time right about now. If you have anything worthwhile to say, then say it now; you don't have much time left."

Johnny shook his head violently, eyes wide and breathing quick, "Please! Just leave Kai the fuck out of this! He has got absolutely nothing to do with this! For fucks sake! He's only seventeen."

"Seventeen, seven, none of it makes a difference to me…and according to the contract I signed, you, are only eighteen," Carlton paused, "Let me just ask you a simple question before I finally pull the trigger."

Johnny inclined his head in agreement reluctantly.

"Why are you trying so hard to save this boy? What does he mean to you?"

Johnny paused, not knowing what to say. Sure he had finally admitted his feelings to Kai, and Robert had pretty much guessed what was going on in his head, but he didn't know whether or not it was wise to divulge this little part of private information to a guy that's a few minutes away from killing him.

"C'mon kid, I haven't got all day. I have a debt collector to take care of this evening in France," Carlton emphasised his point by cocking the gun, finger poised readily over the trigger.

"Okay, I… I like the guy," Johnny's heart was pounding erratically in his chest, his fear of death engulfing him.

Carlton chuckled, "You're father didn't mention the fact that you're gay."

Johnny almost blanched and knew he would be laughing if he were in different circumstances. "Then why? Why does he want me dead? I don't understand. And you still haven't answered my question…why did you drag Kai into this."

Carlton sighed, "I guess an explanation is in order, and you do deserve it I guess, considering these will be your last few minutes." Carlton lowered his gun, leaning against the door and closing the blinds. He waved a hand towards Johnny, indicating that the red-haired teen should sit down. Without taking his eyes of Carlton, Johnny immediately did what he was told, posture rigid and jaw set.

Carlton sighed and mumbled something incoherent under his breath, "Your father called me a few days ago, a day, as I have been told, after you told himself and his wife something that had caused this sudden turn in events. They didn't tell me what exactly it was you said, but stressed the fact that because of your revelation, you might as well be disposed of, that they didn't need you around anymore."

Johnny frowned, his hands clasped together in his lap, as he tried to quell his nervousness, fear and confusion.

"See, the reason I was told to take you out, is because you're adopted."

Johnny froze, his blood running cold, 'Adopted? I'm…adopted?'

Carlton watched the teen in slight concern, "Hey kid. You want me to carry on?"

"Are…are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"Adopted?"

"Yeah kid. He told me that at the age of two, you were adopted from an orphanage in Scotland. They wanted a child that they could show off, be proud of, but you became too much to handle, and by the age of six, they left you well alone. Ever since, they say you've been digressing, and they have been looking for a reason to get rid of you, and I guess your little outbreak gave them the right incentive. I still don't really understand why that was enough an incentive for me to actually kill you. But I'm just doing my job…so…" Carlton raised his gun again.

Johnny jumped up quickly, "No wait! Please! Where's Kai?"

Carlton chuckled humourlessly, "Oh yeah, I forgot about him. He's a different assignment. I wasn't supposed to bring him back until I was well and ready, but him being with you just made my job ten times easier."

"Wait…what do you mean?" this sudden overload of information was too much for Johnny to grasp, "What do you mean by you were 'supposed to bring him back'? Back to who?"

"Some job for a Boris Balkov…and Voltaire Hiwatari. They say they want him back for some sort of experiment."

Johnny growled, "Those bastards!"

"Now now kid. No need to use such vile language."

Johnny paused, confused all of a sudden, "But how can you bring him back…Kai's in a coma…"

Carlton shook his head, "Nope…he never was…"

* * *

_-giggles- _Well...I just made things harder for myself. I also realise that this chapter is not up to my usual potential...but please bear in mind that this had been typed up and posted at 1:40 in the morning...and frankly, I'm knackered!! _-faints and falls asleep-_

Review please!

Take care all

Ja ne.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

All my thanks and huggles goes to those who reviewed!! _-huggles-_

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Carlton shook his head, "Nope…he never was…" 

Johnny felt his heart jump up into his throat, "What? But…the car crash…the…doctor said…"

Carlton sighed and shook his head, becoming impatient, "I was the doctor there at the time, I administered a simple injection that would put him to sleep, while making sure that his symptoms were similar to those of a comatose person."

"But…the doctor I talked to after the operation…"

"He arrived after I had given Kai the injection, no one was there apart from me and a colleague."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Johnny ran a hand through his hair, clearly distressed, "I don't understand…aren't assassins supposed to just get things over and done with?"

Carlton nodded, "Yes, they are. But I believe that all of my victims are entitled to an explanation concerning the events, anything other than that, I get rid of them straight away. Lucky for you, you seem to know the right questions to ask, although tiresome."

Johnny took in a deep breath and released it slowly, in hopes to ease his aching heart, "So Kai's fine?"

Carlton merely nodded, "Yes, apart from the injuries he sustained in the car crash, he's fine."

"Can…can I see him?" Johnny's voice sounded weak and defeated, and he knew it, but right at that moment, he didn't care.

Carlton cocked an eyebrow and turned his gaze towards the window in contemplation, gun still pointed towards Johnny. "I guess so…I mean, I should grant a dying man his last wish, shouldn't I?"

Johnny refrained from answer the rhetorical question, biting his lips instead, his heart leaping at the fact that he would be able to see Kai again. Whipping out his cell phone, Carlton kept the gun trained on Johnny, while swiftly dialling in a number and placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, bring him in. I know…yes…is he awake? …No? That's good…yeah…yeah we'll wake him up when he gets here…make sure that no one sees you, and make sure that no one comes into the room, wouldn't do for the doctors and nurses to call the police while we're on the verge of our little victory, would it?…yeah, didn't think so…yeah, he'll be surprised when he wakes up…"Carlton chuckled humourlessly, "Yeah, I bet he'd remember you…yes…I'll be waiting…see you in a few."

Johnny listened in on the one sided conversation aptly, contemplating a few sentences, and wondering who the hell was holding _his _Kai captive. A short possessive growl tickled the back of his throat, dying down almost immediately as his gaze found the barrel of the gun. He gulped, watching as Carlton lowered the phone and placed it in his pocket, before taking a seat.

"My accomplice will be bringing Kai in shortly, but while we wait, I suggest you take a seat."

"I'd rather not thanks."

Carlton shrugged, "Your choice kid. Just offering you some comfort is all."

Johnny moved towards the far wall, going over everything that had happened recently; between finding out that the man he thought was his father, wanted him dead, and that he was adopted, and then the fact that Kai's okay, and that he's not in coma, but he was wanted by Boris. The red-head groaned, a dull throb forming at his temples.

The door clicked softly a few seconds later, the handle dipping before the door swung open, revealing a young man with raven hair and striking emerald eyes, and slung carelessly over his shoulder was an unconscious Kai.

Johnny felt the air in his lungs leave him suddenly, "Kai…"

Carlton stood up, and motioned for the young man to place Kai on the bed, keeping an eye Johnny, who followed the young man's movements, nibbling at his lower lip worriedly.

"Wake him up," Carlton ordered, and watched as the young man with the raven hair took out a needle from the inside of his white overalls, and swiftly inserted it into the side of Kai's pale neck, pressing down and releasing the green liquid into the Russian teen's blood stream.

Johnny felt his heart beat quicken as Kai's eyes fluttered softly, before a slit of his vibrant crimson eyes opened. The teen groaned softly, his head spinning and his body aching.

"Kai?" Johnny moved forwards but was roughly pulled backwards by Carlton, who pressed the nozzle of his gun against the red-head's back.

Kai blinked lethargically, and turned his head, focusing on the familiar voice. "Johnny?"

A cough from beside him drew his attention from the red-haired Scotsman and towards the young man with raven hair and emerald green eyes. As Kai's vision finally focused, he couldn't help the distressed gasp that passed through his lips, as the teen smirked at him.

"…y…you!"

* * *

-_sweatdrops- _Short...I know...but it felt like the perfect place to leave off! _-grins-_

Review??

Take care all

Ja ne


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Hi there everyone!! I am so sorry for not having updated sooner ... but I've been swamped with so much school work and revision for my exams for this and next week. I have dutifully given up revision time to update this fic!

Thankies to everyone who reviewed! -_hands out chocolates and plushies-_

Well, I've made you all wait long enough, so on to the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"…_y…you!"_

The raven haired youth chuckled, leaning in close, watching in amusement as Kai desperately tried to shy away, ignorant to the pain that stabbed through his body, his movements sluggish from his time spent asleep.

"Remember me?" the teen taunted, swiping at Kai's lips with his tongue quickly before pulling away.

Johnny growled from where he was standing, confusion, anger and most prominently jealousy coursing through his veins. He clenched his fists, painfully aware of the gun still trained on his body.

"Don't touch him!" Johnny hissed, watching as Kai struggled weakly, backing away from the other teen. "I said don't fucking touch him!"

Carlton sighed and let the butt of his gun come in contact with the back of Johnny's head. Johnny blanched, and clutched at the back of his head as he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Kai looked on in shock, ignoring the teen a mere half a meter from where he was.

"Johnny!" His voice came out as a mere croak, but held so much emotion. He clenched his teeth as a wave of pain surged through his body.

Wincing slightly, he warily stood up after a nodded affirmation from the gun-wielding hit-man, and shook his head at Kai. "I'm fine. Stop moving. You'll aggravate your injuries more if you do."

Kai glared at him stubbornly, his heart pounding, confusion pulsing through his veins. He didn't understand a single thing that was going on. Nothing seemed to make any sense at all. He cast a side-long look towards the raven-haired youth that leered at him lustily, perched on the edge of the bed he had been placed on. "What's he doing here?" his voice sounded small in the large room, as he inclined his head towards the lecherous youth.

Johnny frowned, not quite understanding what was being asked of him. He turned his gaze towards Carlton who pursed his lips in annoyance. The dark haired youth chuckled, shifting closer towards Kai's prone body, his eyes raking up the prone form and the expanse of creamy skin exposed by the indecent hospital gowns. "What's wrong, sexy? Scared of me?"

Kai shuddered, his fists finding purchase on the covers as he clenched the fabric tightly in his fingers, his knuckles turning white at the amount of pressure he was using. "Stay away from me." He shifted back subtly, trying to put as much distance between himself and the raven haired man without being obvious about it.

"But why? I didn't finish what I started in the park … I've had to wait all this time …" the dark-haired man grinned lustily, his hand moving forwards and gripping Kai's chin roughly. "And I'll be damned if I don't get what I want!"

"Alex! Stop!" Carlton's voice rang out clear and steady and the dark-haired youth immediately let go of Kai's chin, turning his head to glare dangerously at the older man, his eyes narrowing threateningly. "You're in a hospital … you can't just go and rape the kid."

Johnny blanched at the bluntness of those words, his eyes widening in realisation. He could only curse himself mentally for not having noticed what was going on sooner. He gazed at Kai who was shivering slightly, his eyes wide as he stared at, Alex? Yeah, Alex.

Frowning, Johnny desperately tried to piece everything together in his mind. '_What the hell does this bastard think he's doing, laying his filthy hands on MY Kai?' _Johnny bristled at the thought, his eyes narrowing dangerously, _'He must've been the one that Kai was running away from that day … meaning that …' _Johnny gasped quietly, his fists clenching by his side, '_It means that it was this guy's fault that Kai got hit by that car …' _He frowned slightly, looking between both Carlton and Alex, _'But they're working together … so everything must've been set up …"_

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Carlton. I'm just as much a part of this than you are. You should count yourself lucky that you managed to get both McGregor and Hiwatari, and if I'm not mistaken, it was my doing that got you Hiwatari … so I deserve to have my fun with him …" he glanced at Kai from the corner of his eye, licking his lips slowly and grinning in delight as Kai shuddered, backing away from him, "We have some very unfinished business to attend to."

Carlton sighed and shook his head, dropping his arm, holding the gun, for the moment. He knew that the Scottish teen was not the focus of his concern for the moment, but rather his way-ward, perverse partner. "Look, Alex. Boris wanted the kid back in one piece, not injured or anything. I'll have enough explaining to do with his injuries as it is, any more is just taking things to the limit."

Kai froze, '_Boris?'_

Alex snarled, standing up and stalking with a predatory grace towards the older man, "I don't care what that slimy weasel wants … I want MY fun!"

"Do you not understand that you are in a HOSPITAL you fool! Anyone could come in at any second. There's already one other kid being treated because of your shenanigans. If he comes back in here to check on McGregor and sees you here, that could be the end of us!"

"But I didn't ask for you to call me back here. You told me to bring Hiwatari and I did! Now you've most probably jeopardised the whole thing!" Alex threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Make up your mind you senile old fool! If there's a chance that that German kid could just come back here at any time, then I need to go … we need to go."

Whilst the two hit-men were arguing, Johnny inched closed to the bed that Kai had been placed on. The Russian teen was staring incredulously at the two older men, confusion clearly showing on his normally stoic features.

"Kai?" Johnny's whispered voice floated through the air, quiet so that only Kai could hear him.

Kai turned his head to face Johnny, frown plastered across his forehead, "What's going on? What's happened?"

Johnny sighed, casting a weary glance towards the two bickering men that had seemed to have forgotten that they were both in the room, "You were in a car-crash … I guess it was because you were running away from Alex there." He inclined his head towards the dark-haired man that looked ready to punch a hole through a wall, "You nearly died … you nearly died there in my arms …"

Kai felt his gaze soften slightly, "Johnny …"

"But after they revived you, they whisked you off to this hospital, but by the time I got here, I was told that you were in a coma …" Johnny laughed bitterly, remembering to keep his voice down, the voices of the other two men more than masking his explanation. He vaguely wondered how such professional hit-men could be so oblivious, but counted himself as lucky, considering the situation, "But then I just found out that you were never in a coma … you were given an injection and that somehow managed to pull your vitals or statistics, whatever they call them down … you were asleep for a good week, almost."

"That explains the grogginess," Kai whispered to himself, sitting up and wrapping his arms about his knees, which he had pulled up to his chest. "But I don't understand this." He let his gaze wonder to the arguing adults.

Johnny shook his head, "I don't quite understand either … they're both hit-men, and we're their hits … but, now they're arguing … and … I don't understand."

Both remained quiet for a while, just listening to the bickering going on about them.

Carlton sighed and ran a hand over his face irritably, "Alex, would you just shut the hell up! I'm surprised you haven't brought doctors and nurses running in yet, accompanied by the police!"

Alex grumbled to himself, crossing his arms over his shoulders. He glanced back then and realised that Johnny had moved himself to stand beside Kai's bed. He blinked, '_When did that happen?' _He growled softly, "Carlton … we need to get out of here now! If we don'-"

"If we do … we're dead." Carlton sighed, "We've left it for too long. It was a mistake to do this in a hospital, a foolish mistake that will probably cost us everything. We have to end this now. We can't risk anything."

"What are you saying …? Are you implying that we should …"

Carlton nodded, understanding the words that Alex had not phrased. Johnny and Kai shared a look, dread rising up in their chests.

"Hey, Kai …" Johnny's voice trembled as he spoke. Kai murmured something in response, showing Johnny that he had his attention, "What you said that day … the day this all started … did you mean it?"

Kai bit his lip and nodded, watching as Alex sighed and walked towards Carlton, whispering something in his ear before nodding, reaching into his coat and pulling out a small hand-gun. "Yeah, I meant every word."

Johnny gulped and nodded, "I'm sorry, Kai. If I hadn't been such an arrogant prick, none of this wouldn't have happened."

"You were only being yourself …" for some reason, Kai's whispered response hit Johnny hard, the realisation of what was going to happen stunning him speechless. He screwed his eyes shut. "I forgive you."

Both Carlton and Alex wore grim expressions as they attached a silencer onto the nozzle of their guns, whispering to each other, just as Kai and Johnny were.

Johnny opened his eyes, a stray tear slipping from the corner of his right eye. He turned his head to face Kai, his heart clenching at the sorrowful acceptance that covered Kai's bruised face. Once bright, sparkling and passionate crimson eyes were dull, lifeless, and it scared Johnny to see that. If Kai didn't have the strength to go on …

"I need to tell you something Kai …" Johnny swallowed thickly, "I didn't mean anything I said about you … I'm screwed up you know. I went to apologise to you … but it came out wrong …" the red-haired teen sighed, watching through narrowed eyes as Carlton and Alex turned their attention to them, slowly walking towards them, their faces grim and set in determination. There was no turning back now. "What I wanted to say is … I like you, Kai."

Kai laughed bitterly, tears pooling in his eyes, but he willed them back. He would not cry. "Thank you, Johnny. But it's a little too late for that now."

Johnny merely nodded, the feel of cold metal against his temple freezing him to the spot as Carlton and Alex finally reached them. He felt Carlton's hand come up to cover his mouth, and from the corner of his eye, watched as Alex did the same. Sharing a last pain-filled glance, both teens closed their eyes, waiting for the inevitable. They knew there was no use in fighting back.

A few seconds of silence passed before two shots rang out … one after the other …

* * *

-_ducks flying objects- _... review? 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Hey everybody!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Destiny Quill, The Goddess Azure Thunder, ally bo bally, sasuke chica, Lirin Sama, DancerInTheDark101, over-8-ed, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Nameless Little Girl, Mika Miko and Elemental Gypsy.

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

A few seconds of silence passed before two shots rang out … one after the other … 

Johnny groaned in pain, a stabbing heat flaring up brutally in his left shoulder. He dropped down onto one knee, no longer feeling the grip around his mouth. He grimaced and held his shoulder tightly with his right hand, desperately trying to stem the bleeding. Clenching his teeth together against the pain, he felt something wet soak into his trousers at the knee. Frowning, he gazed down and could not stop the gasp of surprise that left his mouth as he realised that the liquid was nothing other than blood. Gazing to the left of the trail of blood, he came upon and source and stared, confusion flittering in his lavender eyes.

Carlton lay face up in a pool of his own blood, a single, deadly, bullet wound through his forehead.

"Johnny? Johnny are you ok?" the whisper at his side startled him as he whipped his head to the side, eyes widening as Kai frowned at the wound in his shoulder, taking his hand off and replacing it with his own gently. '_Kai's alive?'_ Grinning, Johnny wrapped his right arm around Kai's slim frame, crushing the smaller teen to his teen. Kai gasped at the sudden embrace, body tensing up slightly in pain, before he relaxed and returned the embrace one armed, still trying to stem the blood flowing from Johnny's wound.

A soft cough drew their attention elsewhere. Johnny gaped at the other person occupying the room: Alex.

"I … I don't understand … you're an assassin …"

Kai frowned, shivering slightly, "You were meant to kill me … but you killed Carlton …"

Alex shook his head, reaching into his jacket, causing both Kai and Johnny to flinch involuntarily, and retrieved a simple wallet. Flipping it open, Kai and Johnny gasped in surprise. "Alex Matthews. FBI."

"FBI?" Kai frowned, "You're part of the fucking FBI agency?"

Alex nodded, looking extremely solemn, knowing the outburst that he was soon to be faced with. He braced himself. He wasn't going to stop it from happening, after all, he was to blame for this, for everything that had happened.

"You're part of the fucking FBI and you let Kai get hit by a fucking car!?!" the outburst he was expecting from the slate haired teen didn't come, instead immediately replaced with the fiery redhead's, who stood up swiftly, pulling Kai behind him before stalking up to the raven-haired man and punching him in the jaw. Alex stumbled back, his hand flying up to clutch at his bruised jaw. "How dare you?!"

Alex held his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "Please, let me explain."

"Explain it to my fist you arsehole!" Johnny let his fist fly, however it didn't go far as Kai roughly grabbed a hold of it. Gazing back at the shorter teen, Johnny found a frown marring his features as Kai shook his head 'no' and motioned for Alex to continue, eyes blazing with some unknown emotion, however impassive his face remained.

"Thank you Mr Hiwatari," taking in a deep breath, Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I was assigned to watch you McGregor, and as soon as I found out that your father had plans to kill you, to hire an assassin, I immediately became a member of the organisation he contacted and made sure that I was the one assigned to your case. I was meant to be the only one. I would be able to meet you and inform you of everything that was going on and then help you escape the country and help you go into hiding, even go as far as to help you come up with a new identity, but the organisation had other plans. To them, I was still a rookie, so they assigned Carlton to help me. I thought that everything would be fine, that I would be able to intercept you in Scotland, but then all of a sudden you were on the move and heading here to Germany.

"At the same time, Carlton received a phone call from Boris Balcov. He was to apprehend you, Hiwatari and take you back to Russia. Whatever Balcov's intentions are, still remain unknown. I contacted my head of department and informed them of the news, and they asked me to watch you as well Hiwatari. I agreed, after all, it would be easier if both of you were here in Germany.

"However, things didn't go as they planned. I found out that the both of you were staying at a Robert Jurgen's house, and when Carlton found out that, you Hiwatari, had run off, I was made to chase after you. I was going to apprehend you in the park and tell you what was going on, but Carlton followed me, and I had no choice but to play a role that sickens me still." Alex turned to face Kai solemnly, "I'm so sorry Hiwatari …"

Kai shook his head, dismissing it already and motioning for Alex to carry on once again, knowing that this wasn't yet the end of the explanation. He tried not to shiver at the presence of the corpse lying behind him as he pressed himself against Johnny's back, both to grab onto the taller teen for support and to try and stem the blood flow from other's wound. He felt weak, not yet healed from the wounds he had sustained in the car crash and from the sleep that had been forced on him.

"I had to do what was asked of me … I was merely meant to knock you out … not harm you in any way, that's why I tackled you. But then you managed to fight back and I lost hold of you, and you ran off and out into the road. I tried to stop it from happening, but that man got in the way, and by the time I managed to pass him … you'd already been hit by the car … I couldn't do anything after that, so I ran off. At the same time, Carlton was watching everything that happened. When he saw you McGregor, he found the perfect opportunity to get both of you. He rushed to the hospital and administered the injection as soon as Hiwatari arrived. I was there and I was told that no harm would come to you.

"But then he decided to toy with you McGregor. Called your phone and taunted you. And then he got that nurse to call you down. As soon as you left the room, I was ordered to go in. I didn't expect Jurgen to be there, so I had to knock him out and carry you out Hiwatari. But what Carlton didn't know was that this building was and is surrounded by FBI agents … that's why no one has entered the room as of yet. I was ready to bring you to one of our specialist medics, but then Carlton called me back and I had no choice but to follow his orders. But when he asked for me to kill you … I knew I had to make a split second decision … but I wasn't quick enough … and the consequence for that was you getting shot McGregor."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes. The two teens trying to get their head around the explanation they had just been given.

"But what about Boris? He wants Kai doesn't he? Isn't he going to be asking about him, especially if you have to report back to the guy in charge of the organisation?" Johnny winced as Kai applied more pressure on his gradually numbing wound.

Alex frowned, but shook his head, "We tried to track Boris down, but he's disappeared. But there is still a chance that he could come back."

Kai sighed, suddenly weary as he clutched at Johnny's shirt, "What now?"

Alex let slip a small smile, "Now we call in the cavalry, the medics and your friend. No doubt he's been worried sick about the both of you. But after you both have been treated by our medics, I'm afraid I need to tell you something of great importance." Johnny and Kai nodded wordlessly. "Great. Now I think I'll call in Mr Jurgen and the medics."

Kai sighed, watching as Alex stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, his silhouette clearly visible. He moved around to stand in front of Johnny, shuddering at the body and the large puddle of blood. Johnny frowned and wrapped his arms around the petite teen, wincing slightly at the excruciating pain that flared up in his shoulder. The wound was bleeding sluggishly now and was becoming blissfully numb as he held the other teen. Kai stiffened upon the initial contact but relaxed slowly, bringing his arms up to wrap around Johnny's neck, burying his face in the crook of the other teen's neck.

"Kai? You okay?" Johnny mumbled softly into the tuft f blue hair beneath his chin, a small, relieved smile quirking the sides of his lips.

Kai nodded against Johnny's neck, his eyes slipping shut at the strong, steady heartbeat resonating through Johnny's chest. "You?" Kai felt Johnny nod against the top of his head. "…Johnny?"

"Hmmm."

"What you said … did you mean it?"

Johnny smiled, "Yeah."

"It wasn't a spur of the moment action was it? I mean if it were-" the rest of Kai's sentence was swallowed by Johnny's lips on his own. He shivered at the simple touch and almost moaned when the other teen nibbled on his bottom lip gently. As Johnny pulled back, Kai couldn't help but groan in disappointment, craning his head forward to prolong the simple touch of lips.

The red-head chuckled, leaning down so his lips were barely ghosting Kai's ear. "Definitely not a 'spur of the moment thing'."

Kai grinned, leaning back and guiding Johnny's lips to his, just as the door slammed open and an extremely dishevelled Robert Jurgen stood panting, a bandage wrapped tightly around his head. He stopped at the sight and blinked. And blinked again before a huge, uncharacteristic grin spread across his face. "Well, well, well. Looks like the cat caught the canary, or should I say, the Salamander caught the Phoenix."

Kai blushed a deep red, pushing Johnny away from him gently. Johnny scowled and glared at the smirking German teen, "Now look what you've done!" Unexpectedly, he reached forward and embraced Kai again, making sure that the other could not escape his hold easily. Kai struggled momentarily, before giving up when he realised that being in Johnny's arms was strangely comforting. Johnny grinned in victory. "How are you Rob?"

Robert moved forward and embraced both teens, his arms wrapping around Johnny, while Kai was sandwiched between both his and the red-head's chest. "I'm good my friends … you have no idea how worried I've been about your welfare." The three youths embraced each other, a sense of security and relief engulfing them.

A small cough brought the three out of the embrace as they turned to face Alex and a team of paramedics and FBI agents crowding around the door. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but two of you still need medical attention and we have a body to dispose of."

Robert, Johnny and Kai cast a single glance at the body behind them before nodding and stepping away from each other as medics crowded around them. Alex beckoned for Robert to follow him and the German teen did so, bidding a quick goodbye to the other two teens and following the other man out of the room. Johnny and Kai were left in the centre of half a dozen medics, each poking and prodding them, before they decided to split the two up for more effective treatment, much to the protest of Kai and Johnny.

"Johnny!" Kai craned his neck back against the hold of three medics, who were leading him out of the room.

Johnny's head popped out from a crowd of doctors, and gazed at Kai evenly, a small reassuring smile playing about his lips. "I'll see you in a while, Kai, don't worry- ouch! Damn it that hurt! Be more careful!"

Kai chuckled lightly, watching as Johnny glared at a doctor that was trying to retrieve the bullet lodged in his shoulder. With a last lingering glance, he let himself be led out of the room, exhaustion and weariness taking over his body as everything finally caught up with him.

From the same room that Kai had just left, Johnny let out a yell, "Shit! That damn well hurt! Where's the damn morphine?! OWW!"

* * *

_-sighs- _Well, we're nearly at the end of this fic ... nearly ... _-grins- _

Review!

Btw ... would anyone be interested in a sequel?

Take care all

Ja ne


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Hello there my dears. Well ... this is the second last chapter for this fic, meaning ... this fic is coming to a close. _-sniff- _

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed!! _-glomps- _ _Destiny Quill, over-8-ed, ally bo bally, Lirin Sama, lioku, don'T HT3 me caz U aiN'T m3, Nameless Little Girl:P (gogirl), Elemental Gypsy, FlyingShadow666, MikaMiko, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, DancerInTheDark101 and The Goddess Azure Thunder._ You helped me achieve over 200 reviews!! Something I never thought would happen.

Well here's the next chapter!! The longest yet!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Kai sighed, tucking a stray lock of silver hair behind his ear, as he gazed out of the hospital window. He didn't know what to say. Really he didn't. For some reason, everything seemed to have come as a shock. Something that he wouldn't have expected to happen. Especially after everything they went through. To think that this was happening was … well …

"I don't know what to say …" his voice sounded small, he knew that. He hated it.

There was a pause, the other person trying to form words, finally settling on "You don't have to say anything, my fiend. Not yet at least."

"Then when?"

A soft sigh, "Whenever you've made your decision …"

"Bullshit. When do you need an answer?" He turned away from the window, pinning a glare on the other occupant in the room.

"Tonight."

Kai sighed. "Tonight …" A statement more than a question needing clarification.

"Tonight." A nod. It was clarified.

"Does Johnny know?" Kai tore his gaze away from the knowing eyes, turning them back to the view out of his window. He folded bandaged arms over his chest, a light dusting of pink scattered amongst his cheeks and nose.

A quiet chuckle and a shift of position. "Not yet no … you've become quite attached to him." A small grin quirked the corners of his mouth as he watch the dusting of pink upon high cheekbones, darken. "You like him."

Kai glared, his brow creasing as his head whipped towards the speaker, his blush only darkening once more. "Robert!"

Robert shrugged, crossing his legs and leaning back in his seat, whilst folding his arms over his chest, a smug grin plastered over his aristocratic features. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in question, "Are you denying it? I mean, you wouldn't have been in his arms sharing a delicious little kiss if you didn't like him."

Kai blushed darkly, a hand raising to ghost across his lips unconsciously, his body remembering the feel of the red-head's lips against his own. Robert merely chuckled, uncrossing his legs and leaning forwards, his elbows coming to rest on his knees as he gazed at the other teen evenly, watching as emotive crimson eyes took on a bright, fiery hue as Kai refused to look at him, rather preferring to turn his attention back to the scenery. "No … I like him. I definitely like him … but it's more than that …"

Robert hid his surprise at the sudden, unprovoked statement. He knew that Kai wasn't one to express what his heart desires to anyone, and to be one on the receiving end of such a genuine response was a privilege. "Oh?"

A soft smile graced Kai's lips, his silky hair hanging low over his eyes, their sparkling depths slowly glazing over as the teen thought. "Yeah … it's strange, no? I mean … why Johnny? Johnny McGregor out of all people. He's fiery, hot-headed, temperamental, a selfish prick, an arrogant bastard and the vainest person that I have ever had the misfortune of encountering … yet … he's endearing. There's something about him that attracts me … don't ask me to explain, because I don't even know what it is … all I know is that it's there." Kai paused, his features softening, only enhanced by the sunlight playing on his face, basking him in a radiant light. "I realised that there's more to him that the tough exterior … something soft and caring … a side of him that hardly anyone has had the privilege to witness."

"You're pretty much the same …" this comment only earned a scowl from the teen seated on the hospital bed, his eyebrows drawn together in a petulant frown. Robert shrugged, sitting back and making himself comfortable. "Though the truth is hard to accept at times, I'm afraid that in this case it is relatively true. Let me elaborate: you claim that behind Johnny's 'tough exterior' is another side that not many have had the 'privilege to witness' … yet at the same time, the same can be said about you, Kai. To many people, thousands, millions,, you are an 'enigma, a stoic, cold-hearted teen that demands respect and authority' … however, you have this side to you that very few are allowed an insight into … your façade is nothing more than that, a façade. You're nothing more than a normal human being, a caring, generous, wonderful human being who has an amazing heart. You refuse to be given credit about anything … in fact you would rather if no one knew you had any part in certain situations. You don't want thanks, acknowledgment and such. In my opinion, you are probably the most giving person to walk this earth and yet you refuse to accept that. Johnny may not be all that … but the point I'm trying to make is: both you and Johnny are similar in many aspects."

Kai allowed a few more moments for the words to sink in fully before nodding slowly, a small smile creeping on to his face, "I guess so …" He let out a sigh. Kai glanced down at his hands, which were placed in his lap and frowned softly. "But what are we going to do?"

Robert frowned, the original topic of the conversation flashing back into his mind, "Ah, yes … your decision." He leant back, his fingers bouncing lightly of one another as he waited for Kai to continue.

"I've made it." Kai's tone suggested a finality that left no room for argument, for persuasion.

Robert refrained from biting his lip, a habit he wasn't too keen on taking up. He nodded his head as Kai gazed at him, unsure. "Go on."

"I have no choice really. I mean, I either stay here and remain a target, or I go and I'll be safe … as safe as I can be," Kai paused and looked away, unable to hold Robert's gaze. "If I stay here, I become a liability, especially now I'm injured. If I go, no one has to look after me and I live a life where no one gets hurt because of me … I won't be a liability."

"It won't be easy if you leave. You're a world class blader and your features are unique, anyone could recognise you at any given time."

Kai sighed, a small, exhausted smile flittering across his lips, "I know … that's why I'm deciding to stay. I'm not going into hiding, Robert. If I do, it'll seem as though I can't handle my own problems. I've been through worse and I've managed to get through all right, so this'll be the same in many aspects. Boris is always connected to my life. I can't escape him. He'll find me, track me down, whether or not I'm in hiding with a brand new identity and appearance."

Robert gaped. His mouth hanging open in shock. He blinked owlishly at Kai's decision, not quite believing what he had just heard. "Wait … are you saying that you're not going into hiding?" No matter how shocked Robert was at the final decision, he couldn't really say that he wasn't expecting it. He knew Kai to be a strong-willed person, a person who would never run away from his problems, but still … it was a lot to get his head around. Kai nodded mutely. "Are you sure?"

"Robert, no matter what … I'll still be a target. A new identity won't make much of a difference … especially to someone like Boris." Turning to watch the view outside his window, Kai clenched his fists together in his lap. "No matter where I go, he's always just a few paces behind. I mean, he nearly got me … if it wasn't for Alex, then I would be dead."

"But you're not."

"I know that and I'm grateful."

Silence reigned for a short while, neither teenagers knowing exactly what to say in such a situation.

A sudden thought crossed Robert's mind. "What about Johnny? Surely when he finds out, he'll do everything in his power to make sure that you do go into hiding. He'll want to protect you, after all, technically you're both together now."

Kai smiled softly, "I know. But he'll just have to deal with that. It's not his decision, but mine. I couldn't leave everything and everyone that I have grown to know and love and start over. Would you be able to do that, Robert? Leave everything you worked so hard to achieve?"

Robert shook his head, "No. I wouldn't be able to."

"So you understand where I'm coming from?"

Robert nodded his head reluctantly. "Yes. I can't deny it."

Kai nodded his head. "What about Johnny's parents? What's going to happen to them?"

Robert pursed his lips, forming nothing but a thin line. "I honestly don't know. Charges will obviously be pressed as it involved the assassination of a world-class blader and the fact that it was requested to be carried out on their son … they'll be facing quite a while in prison if found guilty."

"Which they will be." The sudden addition of another voice into the room came as a surprise to the two occupants, who in turn trained their eyes on the figure leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Alex." Kai nodded his head in greeting, sitting up properly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Sorry." He grinned some-what sheepishly as Robert pinned him with a glare. The German aristocrat was still wary of the man after everything that had happened, but Kai trusted him, so he had no choice but to go along with everything, showing his displeasure through well practiced glares. Alex ignored the cold glare sent his way and faced Kai. "Johnny's parents are currently in custody. There is so much evidence that they don't actually need any witnesses to come forward. They will be sentenced in a few days."

Kai let lose a deep breath, absorbing the information. "Have you told Johnny?"

Alex nodded solemnly, "Yeah. Poor kid was distraught. After everything that he's been through concerning his parents, he doesn't want them in jail. He's desperate to believe that they'll change."

Robert frowned. "He doesn't want those who ordered his murder to be punished?"

"No."

"But why?" Robert couldn't phantom what was going through the red head's mind.

Kai licked his dry lips, speaking up, "Because no matter what they've done, they're still his parents, regardless to whether or not they were supportive. They're his only family alive now, and to have the last two people in his bloodline taken away from him because of something that concerns him, hurts. He feels he's the one to blame, and that now, he has no one to turn to."

Robert and Alex gaped at Kai openly, surprised at the explanation that had been provided to them.

"But that's ridiculous," Robert seemed to have snapped out his stupor rather quickly, "I mean, he always has us to turn to, to support him."

Alex nodded in agreement, "It's not always those related to you by blood who are your family. People tend to create their own family with those that have no relation to them what so ever. He has a family with you guys, and if you remind him, he might snap out of his brooding."

Kai and Robert shared a look, slightly relieved.

"Where is he?"

Alex turned to face Kai, a small smile flitting about the corners of his mouth, "He's in his room. Go and see him, talk to him. He'll feel better afterwards."

Kai nodded his head and pulled the thin hospital blanket off his legs and swung them over the edge of the bed and stood up, his bare feet in contact with the floor. He moved to step forwards, but stopped suddenly, a light blush marring his features. "Is there a dressing gown here?" Robert and Alex stared at him in confusion. Kai bit his lip and turned around quickly, his bare back on show. Robert and Alex snickered lightly, watching as Kai spun back around quickly, pinning them with a dark glare. "Get me a damn dressing gown!"

Robert grinned impishly, a far cry from aristocratic behaviour. "I'm sure Johnny won't mind, actually, you'll find that he might enjoy it."

Alex blanched, staring incredulously at the German teen, while Kai turned beet red, his face feeling uncomfortably hot as he ducked his head, reaching down to tug the covers off the bed and whipping them around his back, bunching up the ends in front of him. Glaring at the smirking German teen, Kai stalked out of the room, his back blissfully covered.

Walking down the hallway, Kai paused at each door, reading the patient name plaque, having not asked Alex exactly what room Johnny was in. He sighed, having passed the twentieth door with no sign of Johnny. Blowing his hair out of his eyes, Kai gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"You went right past my door …" a husky voice whispered against his ear, causing a shiver to run the course of his spine.

Trembling slightly, Kai turned in the arms holding him, making sure to keep the covers wrapped firmly around his body. "I didn't realise …"

Johnny chuckled, "Well it's a good thing I did." Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss on the Russian teen's lips. Pulling back, he smiled softly, when Kai's eyelids flittered before opening slowly, the fiery crimson eyes that he had grown attached to staring straight back at him, glazed over with a lusty haze. "Hey."

Kai laughed quietly, his hands still clutching the covers to his chest, "Hey." his eyes searched the other's face, concerned as Alex's words flashed back to him. "Are you ok?"

Johnny licked his lips and avoided his gaze for a few nano-seconds, before turning back with a smile upon his face. "I'm fine."

But that small time in which Johnny wasn't looking at him, Kai instantly knew that the Scottish teen was deeply troubled. He frowned, a small melancholy smile adorning his lips. He let go of the covers with one hand, making sure that the other had both ends bunched together, and reached up to grasp Johnny's chin gently. "Don't lie to me, McGregor." His gaze softened at the sudden look of loss that flashed up on the handsome features, replaced suddenly with a defensive one. "Please …"

Johnny's arms tightened around Kai's waist as he buried his face in the shorter teen's shoulder. "Can we go to my room?"

Kai nodded, reaching his free arm around to give the teen a small hug before stepping back slowly, Johnny releasing his hold around his waist. Turning on his heel, Johnny walked into his room, heading straight for the bed, Kai following him quickly, spinning back to close the door. When he turned back around, he couldn't help but feel a little stab at his heart. Johnny was sitting in the middle of his bed, his back turned towards Kai, with his knees pulled up to his chest. The red haired teen was staring absently out of the window, his eyes glazed over and lost.

Quietly walking over, Kai placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, taking a seat on the bed behind Johnny. Johnny immediately snapped out of his thoughts, turning to take the smaller teen into his arms, pulling him on to his lap. "I don't know what to do." Kai re-arranged the covers around his body absentmindedly, allowing Johnny the time to collect his thoughts and explain. "In my life, I've only had my parents and that was it. If I have any other relatives, I'm completely unaware, but I'm better off not knowing who they are now." Johnny wrapped one arm around Kai's waist, the other across his chest, pulling the other teen back. "They aren't perfect. Anything but really. But they're my parents, and that's what counts, right?"

Kai "Hmm…" not quite knowing if an answer was needed from him at the moment.

"They were never there for me when I was a kid. I was always looked after by some nanny, and they treated me like a son. I loved all of them, and each time one had to go away, I would be distraught, but I learnt to cope as I grew older." A small pause. Kai shifted slightly, making himself comfortable. "I don't respect them … I never have. I couldn't tell them anything, and they wouldn't ask me anything. They didn't even know I was a part of the Majestics until an associate pointed me out on TV." Kai frowned, angered by the words he was hearing. He placed a hand over Johnny's, showing him his support. "I tried everything to get them to notice me, to be proud of me." Johnny scoffed bitterly. "Not once … did they say they were proud of me."

"But …" Kai felt Johnny tense beneath him.

"But even after all of that … of years of neglect, I don't want them to go to jail. They're the only family I have." Johnny shuddered softly, desperate to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Kai shifted slightly, so that Johnny could see his face. "No Johnny … they're not."

Frowning, the red-haired teen gazed intently at the petite teen perched in his lap, "What do you mean?"

Raising a hand, Kai's fingers ghosted across the white gauze wrapped tightly around Johnny's shoulder, his eyes following his actions. "It's not always those who are related to you by blood who are your family …" he raised his eyes, staring intently at Johnny, "You'll always have us … me."

Johnny's breath hitched in his throat. "Kai …"

"We're your family, Johnny." Kai whispered softly, craning his head up to place a light kiss on Johnny's lips. He pulled back slightly, staying close, "Don't forget that."

Johnny felt a smile tug at his lips, his heart fluttering at the genuine words that had left Kai's mouth. Burying his head in the crook of Kai's neck, he wrapped his arms tightly around the petite teen, tears trailing slowly down his cheeks. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Kai smiled lightly, snuggling into the embrace, his own hands covering Johnny's. "You've always got us and we want to be there for you."

"Thank you."

A comfortable silence enveloped them as they stayed in their embrace, neither wanting to let go. Idly tracing invisible patterns on Johnny's hands, Kai finally spoke up. "Johnny?"

Johnny raised his head from Kai's neck, "Yeah?"

Hesitating for a few seconds, Kai continued, "There's something I have to tell you."

Johnny frowned, worry piercing his heart at the tone of Kai's voice. "What is it?"

Sighing deeply, Kai entwined his fingers with Johnny's, "I was asked to go into hiding …" The red head opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Kai squeezed his hand gently, "It's because of Boris. Alex is worried that he'll come after me again … so he thought it better if I left, changed my identity and my appearance and such, start over from the beginning … but I made my decision, and that was not to go. I'm staying here."

"What?!" Johnny's outburst was expected, but it didn't stop Kai from jolting in surprise. "What do you mean you're not going into hiding? Do you realise that he could find you at any given time? He could get you, Kai! He could-"

Kai placed a finger on Johnny's lips, effectively silencing the teen, "I know. But if I left … I would have to leave you as well, and I'm not prepared to do that."

Johnny looked totally lost. He didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he wanted Kai to be safe, but to have the other teen taken away from him just as they had told each other their feelings, would be too much for him to handle. "Kai …"

"I'm staying Johnny … and that's it. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not running from anyone. I'm a part of your family … and I'm not about to leave now."

"But you'll be in danger."

"I'll be in danger no matter where I am … I'd rather be in danger around you."

Johnny chuckled, "You're getting all soppy."

Kai frowned and smacked Johnny lightly, a small pout gracing his lips. "Shut up, McGregor."

"You know you just look so cute when you pout," Johnny teased, leaning forward to kiss those pouty lips.

Kai's eyelids fluttered shut as he was swept away in a passionate kiss that stole his breath away. He moaned softly as a slick tongue prodded his bottom lip, before opening his mouth to accept it. Senses heightened suddenly as the muscle roamed passionately around the confines of his mouth, Kai couldn't help the deep guttural moan that escaped his throat, only to have it swallowed greedily by the teen ravishing his mouth. Johnny's lifted Kai off his lap and lay him on the bed, manoeuvring himself so that he was placed above him. Automatically, Kai released his hold on the covers and wrapped them around Johnny's neck, pulling the other teen flush against his body, both teen's moaning at the friction. Hands roaming, Johnny was surprised to feel the firm flesh of Kai's back.

Pulling away reluctantly, Johnny desperately tried to catch his breath, watching through lust filled eyes as Kai did the same, rose-red lips kiss-bruised, crimson eyes glazed over and cheeks flushed a light pink. One word passed through Johnny's mind 'Gorgeous'.

Leaning down, he whispered softly in Kai's ear, "You have no back to your gown."

Kai immediately blushed and wriggled uncomfortably underneath the taller teen. "I know … that's why I had the covers with me."

Johnny chuckled, pulling back, "Now that's way too tempting."

Smiling softly, Kai sat up. "You ok now?"

Johnny nodded, sitting back and pulling Kai with him, "Whatever happens, happens. But I know that as long as you're here with me, I'll be fine."

Kai snorted, "Now who's being soppy?"

Laughing quietly, Johnny buried his face in Kai's hair, inhaling the soft fragrance of strawberries. A comfortable silence descended upon them, both wrapped in the other's embrace. "Kai?"

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"You have the tightest ass ever."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

* * *

_-giggles-_ Well ... those last few sentences were fun to write!!

Anyway ... review please ... and I'll have the epilogue posted in a couple of days.

Take care

Ja ne


	19. Epilogue

Hello there my dears. Many thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this fic and many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Destiny Quill, don'T HT3 me caz U aiN'T m3, sasuke chica, FlyingShadow666, Elemental Gypsy, Lirin Sama and MikaMiko. This quick update is dedicated to you guys. -_glomps_-

Well ... here is the last chapter ... the epilogue.

Enjoy.

* * *

Epilogue

My name's Johnny McGregor, and as you've heard, my life changed the day I told my parents I was gay.

It wasn't easy … everything that transpired afterwards – anything but really … but I guess it's the ending that counts right? The ending that determines whether or not everything was worth the bother in the beginning … I was lucky. My ending was perfect … well almost … if you disregard the fact that Kai almost died in car crash and the assassin that was after us … but that's all meaningless now … it doesn't mean anything to me … not anymore, not when I have Kai sleeping in my arms, content and peaceful.

I love him … strange to admit it, but I know it's true. Who would've thought that we would've gotten together? I certainly didn't. But I'm glad it's happened … he makes me feel … complete? Yeah, that's it. Like there's no one else but him who could make me feel this way. Ha! If he could hear me now, he would chide me for being soppy.

But this is the ending I had always hoped for, but never though would ever happen … this is the ending that I've been blessed with … and I know I would never change it for anything or anyone … because it's a reminder …

A reminder of the day my life changed for the better.

* * *

Aw ... _-sigh- _Well ... this is the end ... I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic just as much as I enjoyed typing it up. _-glomps readers-_ Without your help and support, I wouldn't have been able to finish this fic ... so thank you. It all means so much to me. And it is also because of you guys that there will be a sequel. I hope you guys are looking forward to that. Hehe. 

So ... this is it for now. Is it too much to ask for one last review for this fic? Even one word would mean the world to me.

So until next time.

Take care

Ja ne


End file.
